Brook meets sans
by Our hero
Summary: When the straw hats go to a mountain to recuperate from being chased by the marines, and accidentally fell into the cave, Brook wakes up alone, can our lone hero find his friends. Was I the first to think of this?.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Chapter One: Afro Skeleton???/ it's starting with a fall

Yeah that's right, it just had to be done, I regret nothing Yohohoho

So this is a story where brook from one piece meets, sans and toriel from undertale, au

Not gonna be much here it's 3:26 am as I'm writing this so yeah

Let's jump right in

Brook's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," I screamed as the ground got closer and closer and even closer I hope I won't become a pancake when I hit the ground and my blood stains the ground below, "not that I have blood anymore anyway, Yohohohoho-?" My laughter was cut off by my face hitting the floor below…

Two hours later

"Ouch, am I still breathing?," I already knew the answer but with shaking hands I checked both my breathing, And my pulse, "AAHHHHHHHHHH," i screamed "OOOOOHHHHHHHH NO!, NO!, NO!," I didn't have any kind of pulse, and I couldn't feel my own breathing, "I'M DEAD, TRULY THE GOD'S HAVE FORSAKEN MEEEEEEE!,) as I said that it all clicked and I remembered why

"that's right I'm already dead, Yohohoho," I laughed i finally got up and looked around,

it appears I've landed in some kind of cavern

"Boy, I hope there's no scary monsters down her," I know don't mention monsters when you're all alone, but what do you expect from a guy who couldn't remember he died fifty odd years ago?, and was nothing but a bag o' ones?, "ohhh, my," I said realising I lost my cane, and hat, "where is it," I turned my head all around 360 degrees,well okay more like 120 but that's only cause I found my cane,

"there it is," i said to myself and I stood on my long boney legs and walked over to it, as I retrieved it, I checked my surroundings to see if I had anything to worry about, all I saw was an empty room, one exit through an opening in the cave, and a small patch of grass with some lovely flowers at my feet, which normally would calm me, but this only made me worry more then before, looking around I realised that my hat and cane weren't the only thing I had misplaced in the fall,

My crew are missing as well, There's no sign of any of them ever being here,

there has too be a reason as to why I woke up alone, I can think of only three possibilities why they've left me behind,

one we all lost consciousness from the fall and before we had time to awaken,

all but I was taken in to custody of the law,

I was left as they thought I was dead,

but that didn't make sense, for if they knew who my friends were, they would have known who I am, and that my devil fruit allowed me to avoid death,

and reanimate my bones as if they were capable of such, a fact that still amazes me to this day, and is the main reason I keep forgetting I died a long time ago,

The next possibility made more sense to me, then the others did,

Something or someone separated us during the fall, it made some sense after all, it wouldn't be the strangest thing that happened during my career as a Staw hat pirate,

And third, as much as I don't want to think about it is possible my friends went on a head

Whilst I wasn't conscious,

it's unlikely, but possible,

Still with nothing concrete, I knew I couldn't stay here any longer, "my friends might be in 'grave' peril," I might not be as fearless as Luffy, as strong as Zoro, or even as crafty as Usopp, but I am tired of losing anymore friends,

And I won't stand here worrying about myself, if there's even a slight chance that there're in danger,

with that in mind I walk toward the exit,

And enter the next room.

It was uncanny, this room seemed just like the one I was just in, the small patch of grass, the golden flowers, it was even the same size, just as I started to worry that zoro's sense of direction had rubbed of on me I saw two things that convinced me I really was in a different room, one another exit, and two my hat with the crown upon it just sitting there on a rock I walked over and picked it up and examined it carefully, in case my comrades had left me a clue as to their whereabouts however my search proved fruitless and I simply placed it onto my head, the lack of answers only further steeling my resolve to find my friends, and escape this cave, in both hopes of finding them, and concern for their safety, I continued going straight ahead, "hello," I stopped and screamed as a flower with a face which contained a big smile, shot out of the ground and greeted me, "ahhhhhh, a talking flower," I screamed, the flower seemed perplexed by me I think it even mumbled about 'another skeleton?' As if any but me existed, I really hope they don't at least.

After he stopped muttering to himself, I stopped playing attention as it simply wasn't right to listen in on other peoples private conversations, even if it was just to themselves.

He attempted to put my mind at ease, "golly, your not from around here, are you?," he said, as he said this I felt as if he knew this was my first time here, "well don't you worry, I'll fill you in, mister…,?" He trailed off clearly asking for my name,

in response I answered, "greetings my name is Brook," I answered, if he knew who I was he might correct me, or ask about my title,

"Well hello Brook, and welcome to the underground,"

Damn, if he knows who I am he didn't show it,

but underground? Now that I didn't know,

Now I know I'm not in a cave,

but where am I?, and what is this place?, both I wanted answers to, but neither could be asked, this flowey knew I wasn't from here, I didn't want him knowing more, after all to both of the crews I've been part of knew I was a good judge of character, but I couldn't read flowey and that made me suspicious, the last people whose characters I couldn't tell attacked my friends,

But I needed to know so I asked even if it gave my identity away, I had to know, "I'm sorry to trouble you flowey, but has anyone come through here," I wanted to be more specific, but if I tipped him off It could bite me later, "actually yes, I did see someone else come through here," could that be one of my friends, "a little girl," he continued,

damn, not likely anyone I know, "ohhh, not who you expected?," he asked,

"No, I'm afraid not," I reluctantly answered, he knew a little more now,

"Well, then I'm afraid other the her I haven't seen anyone," he said, nothing here ether, i need to push on.

"Thank you flowey, but I simply must be going," I said not wanting to stick around any longer, "wait brook." He called before I had time to start walking, "you don't know how things go in the underground, do you?," "well don't worry, your good pal flowey will teach you," he said, and as he did the room went black.

VS FLOWEY

[FIRST ENCOUNTER]

I wondered just what had happened but as I looked to where flowey was I noticed a small pink heart took shape over my heart,or rather where my heart used to be, and that flowey had lost his green stalk, and golden petals, now he was stark white,

"Well brook, are you ready to learn?," he said as he summoned a white pellet from nowhere,

Did he eat a devil fruit?, but before I could ask flowey said this, " you see brook, in the underground we give each other these little white friendlyness pellets, I'll give you quite a few of the collect as many as you can," now I may not have observation haki, but I know the difference between an attack and a harmless pellet,

When the first approached me, I sidestepped it and then I spun to dodge the next a third came only for me to slip underneath it,

"Hey you missed them brook, don't worry, here have some more," he smiled

This time there was five, the first I spun it just barely missed me, these were quite a bit faster than the last ones, I would have to be careful, I looked up and saw one almost an inch from my head and jumped back to avoid it, I turned and saw two trying to hit me, both were at angles, I moved in time, barely avoiding one, although the other tore my shirt but didn't touch my bones, i saw another one aimed for my heart and used my cane to hit it the second my cane touched it, it shattered, all five dissipated, and I still lived, flowey's expression was furious, "RUN, INTO, THE, BULLETS," he shouted, and suddenly I was happy I hadn't completely trusted him, he realised his faux pas and quickly stated " i mean pellets," this time he summoned twelve,

And they shot toward me the first was easy to dodge all I had to do was sidestep it, however

I should have looked before I leaped as the saying goes, and compressing my spine to dodge something as small as a leaf wasn't easy, but I acted quick enough to dodge it the third and fourth shot straight for me one at my back and one for my head I leaped over the third one, and did the splits to miss number four, five and six shot at me in a straight line, which I easily sidestepped both,

And was immediately hit by number seven zig zagging behind them, it hurt a lot, eight nine and ten hit me as well eight in my arm, nine hit my side, and ten my leg, I dropped to my knees, the last two disarmed me,

And any thoughts that flowey might be a good guy disintegrated when I saw his gastly face, and heard him talk "well done brook, you almost dodged them all, almost," he mocked, "ohh well, Iguess you deserve something for your effort, i know how about a quick **death, Ahahahahhaha,"** he laughed, I knew then this was it, my weapon gone I couldn't stand up let alone jump with a hole in my leg, he summoned a circle of bullets around me and shouted **"die,"** this is the end,

I didn't take him seriously, and now I would die, even worse I die without seeing laboon, and without knowing what happened to my friends, I silently said a prayer, "I'm sorry laboon, i failed to return to you and to apologise for not returning, and for not giving you the last farewell of the rumbar pirates, I'm sorry, Monkey D Luffy, Roanoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin

Franky, for failing to see your dreams come true, and for never knowing what became of you all, and im sorry captain Calico Yorkie, I failed your last wishes, as I resigned myself to my fate, I saw the bullets approaching slowly, until they were about to kill me, I looked flowey dead in his eyes as the bullets impacted my body…

 **VS FLOWEY**

 **[FIRST ENCOUNTER]**

 **END**

It didn't hurt, in fact I felt great, but why wasn't I dead, I saw flowey dodge a small fireball and retreat from the battle and everything went back to the normal color,

I looked to see my saviour, a large goat that stood on two legs, and holding her large hand was a little girl in a purple jumper with a yellow stripe,

 **End of chapter One**

I can't believe nobody ever did this before I did,

I mean lots of people like undertale, and lots of people like one piece, yet nobody thought hey brook's a skeleton with bad jokes, and sans is a skeleton with bad jokes, wonder what would happen if the two met?,

Was just gonna be a "hey these two already know each other, and are friends" kinda story

And we follow them around just telling bad jokes, but wanted more than just that hopefully you want it as much as I do

Until next time, Cheers

 **OUR HERO, AWAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO: MEETING FRISK AND TORIEL.**

Damn this one is really complicated to come up with, I don't know if frisk should talk or be mute, if I should have more then just brooks pov, or should I have ,frisk and/or sans POV's as well, so I'll ask you guys what do you think, In this one frisk will talk, but I know some sign language, so it wouldn't be very hard to do ether way,

but writing "hello, my name is frisk," is a ton easier then,'frisk waved her hand, placed a knuckle on too her stomach, moved her finger from her stomach to her head, placed two fingers on her palm, and, Made a C shape with one hand and put a finger onto it.' Which in makaton (the type of sign language, I know some of) translates to, 'hello, my name is frisk,'

But as I said I can do ether,

As with the POV's I'll have frisk POV into this one and see what you guys think, remember,

also frisk in my story has been abused by her human family,

so there's gonna be some references to her being abused, but this story is going to be her getting over her abuse, and brook searching for his friends, anything else like genocide/pacifist hasn't been decided yet

And as both characters are different such as

brook is not only a good swordsman, and is more cautious of the world, meaning while frisk might trust someone right off the bat, he probably won't,

On the other hand however brooks first reaction will almost always be 'Ahhhhh, a monster!,' and frisk's will be friendly such as 'wow your so cool papyrus!,' so their will be a couple differences in character's, so with some practice I could make this work,

Not to mention brooks skill with a blade aren't gonna do much against monsters like undyne and papyrus, you know, a trained warrior, and a skeleton whose bones can be used as attacks,

Also brooks soul only turns pink during a fight, when outside of combat (as noted by the world turning black, and characters tuning white, also the, vs screen, it will normally be green,

And finally the reason this ones coming out today rather then later (probably tomorrow) is two people favourited this story, and this chapter is my thanks to them, so thank you Tf2Scout, and the other one, that's not their name I just don't know it **yet,** if you favourited the story just tell me, or we'll wait do gmail to get on that, ether way I'll edit the other name in, ether way thank you both for making my day you both deserve a pint, but I don't know where you live, and the beer will spill anyway, so I'll just write this instead,

Once again, quite a few references of frisk being abused ahead.

I hope you enjoy,

Let's begin.

Frisk's POV

I can't believe it, flowey almost killed that skeleton,

I mean why would he want to hurt anyone, I'm glad me and toriel went 'snail hunting' today or this 'man?, person?, skeleton?,' wouldn't have survived flowey's last attack, "oh dear," said toriel " I Will never understand why that flower, tries to harm those that fall," toriel said indignantly, likely still mad at flowey for attacking me just yesterday,

however my eyes never left the one she just saved, He was breathing heavily, like he had just run a two hundred mile marathon,

I know first hand toriel's magic healed all wounds, and fatigue, it would just take him a minute to recover,

I watched as the skeleton shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to us,

He almost made it, but fell halfway, I ran to him and just managed to catch him before he hit the ground, "thank you, little one," he said

Still trembling, with phantom pain and/or fatigue, I didn't know, I nodded in response,

one thing I noticed as I was Carrying him is, he's very light,

I could probably pick him up over my head, however that just made him easier to help walk, when we got to toriel, who had picked up his purple cane and handed it to him, "thank you, both, I am in your debt," he said as he accepted his cane and started to shift more of his minuscule weight onto it,

but I hadn't stopped supporting him, he seemed very grateful I hadn't just let him go, "it's all right, mister," I said to him, he seemed very nice, "please," he started "call me brook," he seemed hesitant to give his name, but I'm glad he did, now I no longer had to think of him as Mister skeleton, but rather brook,

"Oh you poor man," goat mom started, "you must be hungry, come with us," she turned and slowly lead the way to the ruins, while I stayed to help brook keep pace, he was extremely grateful I hadn't just left him to walk on his own, "don't worry," i said "the magic healed your wounds, the pain or fatigue your feeling is just the after effect of healing so you so quickly," he seemed to believe and be at ease by my statement, "i think I understand," he replied

"in short, my body was healed to fast to know it's been healed, thank you for the easy to understand explanation," I blushed at his praise, I'm not used to receiving such especially as…

"NO!." I must have stopped walking, I mustn't think about that, I'm never going back there again.

brook didn't say anything,

I was glad he didn't try to pry into my past, I think he was looking at me with concern, I think he somehow knew I didn't want any questions,

"Are you two alright back there?," toriel called

I didn't want her worrying about me anymore then she already had, But I didn't trust my voice not to raise any unwanted attention to me, I was about to speak when, "the little one is just letting me catch my breath, it's quite a trek," brook called back to toriel, he seemed to understand that I didn't want to worry her, "do you need any help?," toriel said, you could almost see the worry etched into her words, "no need to worry," he stated as she turned back to us and took a step toward us,

"I am quite alright now," he smiled, toriel seemed to believe him and said back "if you need anymore breaks, just ask," she stated kindly, the she looked panicked and realised how her words could be taken, "so you don't get lost I mean, I wouldn't want to walk off and leave ether of you two in the ruins," he smiled and thanked her and we all continued walking,

awhile later I wispered to him "thanks for covering for me," I hoped he didn't want any details of why I stopped,

"it's quite alright, but if I might trouble you for a favour?," i almost froze with fear, of course he wanted to know about my past, I didn't want to tell him for fear of reliving those bad times, Shakily I asked "favour?, like what?," I mentally prepared myself to deflect the questions, "whats your name?," he asked,

"Huh," I looked at him, " I'm sorry if my question troubles you, but I'd like to now the name of the cute girl currently carrying me," he stated

Ahh thank goodness, let out a breath I subconsciously drew in, he only wanted my name,

"I'm sorry brook, With all that's recently happened I forgot to introduce myself,"

I apologised and said, "it's frisk, my name that is,"

"frisk?," he asked, I nodded in response,

what a lovely name," he stated, the rest of the trip went in silence until we finally reached the ruins, brook was starting to shake of the phantom fatigue, and was walking on his own,

We finally caught up to toriel as she waited in front of the large looming ruins, she bid us inside and walked over three switches,

I just started to notice goat mom was acting stage around brook, for example she didn't make us turn the switch, or solve any puzzles for that matter, or even explain combat to him,

Like she had to me, infact she went all the way back home,

I started to think she didn't like him,

We finally reached toriel's house and she quickly, sat both of us at the table as she went to make dinner, after we all had eaten, toriel put me to bed and asked brook to follow her,

I couldn't sleep, not because of toriel's stange behaviour,

but She wouldn't leave, not toriel, a pretty girl with a green jumper and two yellow stripes on it,

Brooks POV 

Frisk was in bed, the lady who had yet to introduce herself asked me to follow her down a set of stairs, We walked down a long corridor with a sharp turn, until we reached a door at the end, at first she simply stood stiffly staring at the door, "I am, sorry to ask," she started hesitantly, "But please tell me who you are, and how you got here," I quickly realised she didn't trust me, not that I can blame her, however what she said next shook my very core, she turned to face me and said this, "if asgore sent you then please just leave, I won't let you take her soul,"

Soul?, take her soul?, was such a thing even possible, I thought and then remembered big mom's devil fruit allowed her to take souls, and so did moria's could this asgore do something similar, but now wasn't the time

"Miss I don't know who this asgore is," "STOP LYING," she shouted, but afterwards she seemed to slightly calm herself down, and stated sardonically, "asgore dreemur, king of all monsters, your leader," I didn't know there was a kingdom of monsters, however I noticed she mocked whoever this asgore,

She thought I was a monster, I'd have to tell her quite a bit about myself, after all flowey almost killed me, and this asgore sounds ten times stronger then him, not only that but a kingdom full of monsters, I wouldn't last long alone, knowing this I said, "miss, my name is brook, I know it's hard to believe but I'm as human as frisk," I didn't have to look at her to know she wasn't buying it.

Chara's POV 

Mom's probably asking brook who he is, and this cutie is just staring at me, I haven't figured out why only she can see me,

And I would care more, if she wasn't soo adorable, I walked over to her bed and leaned over her face, she blushed bright red and hid under her covers,

I chuckled to myself, this one really is too cute, I couldn't resist doing, the first devious thing that came into mind, I grinned mischievously as I climbed onto the bed and started straddling her, I got the reaction I wanted, as she jumped out of bed,

But I'm not done yet as I pounced on top of her and held her arms down with both my hands, I couldn't resist going further, I grabbed her jumper and lifted it over her head,

I should have stopped before I took it off, bruises lots of them, and scars, she looked terrified, I was only messing with a cute girl I didn't think I let go oh her hand and stood up, I gave my hand helped her back to the bed,

She was almost in tears, I'm so stupid, I didn't want to scare her, just embarrassingly flirt with her,

"I'm sorry," I said, what she did next almost made me physically ill, she looked at me and said "please, please don't tell toriel," "I'll do anything, kiss you, be your punching bag, carry you, let you beat me like a drum, just please don't tell her," she begged, I hugged her as she sobbed, but if that wasn't enough to make wanna hurt whoever did this to her her next statement did, "I'm sorry," she said "for what?," I asked, "for not being a whore," huh "for not letting you do whatever it is you wanted, you wasted your precious time on an ugly little girl like me," she said still sobbing "here," she said as she removed her skirt, stockings, and underwear, still sobbing she straddled me and started to force herself to kiss me, I messed up but I can make this right, her lips almost touched mine yet I held up a palm and stopped her, I set her on the bed and stood up,

There's only one way to fix this, I stripped off all my clothes as well at first she looked worried, and then she understood why I did it and jumped, into my arms, "I don't want to hurt you sweetie," I said imitating toriel, "for we're same'" i knew that would work after all when she saw the damage on my body she understood,

there's no way anyone whose been though what we had would want to do the same to any one else, "listen cutie, could you check the wardrobe, if you do I'll show you why telling toriel would be the best thing you can currently do, okay,"

I had to be careful, if I wasn't she might hurt herself, I didn't want that, she stood and opened the wardrobe, and I told her to check the bottom of it, she found a secret place hidden under a false bottom shelf inside she found a shoe box,

I helped her pull it out, she opened the box to find a picture of toriel, a big goat man, Him, seeing Him almost made me start sobbing,

But I stayed strong, and watched as she saw the last person on the picture,

 **CHAPTER TWO: MEETING FRISK AND TORIEL.**

 **END**

Damn it got a little heavy there at the end, just to let you guys know I love chara X frisk storys, and I want them to become a couple here as well, so I figured if frisk was abused in this story, Chara had to be as well,

Speaking of Chara, she's going to be more Less of how she was in cannon and more like a supportive girlfriend character for frisk, she can't touch anything except frisk the explanation for that will come later, but if you want it right now then I'd be happy to oblige,

As is her and frisk's past, and no they met a bit before the story showed, if your interested in Chara meeting and flirting with frisk as they try to get to the ruins, just ask I actually kind of want to wait before making frisk/Chara, and brook fight toriel,

Also we didn't get much brook did we, that's because, brook is an outside character, I don't want him to be too much of the focus of the story even if he's the main character,

Another thing I've been thinking, and I don't like the name of this story anymore, I named it that as it was originally going to be a hey brook meets sans and they walked around the underground making bad jokes, with several toriel appearances, but it's already way beyond that, if you can think of a better name or if you like it how it is please let me know

Also sorry for not putting much detail into this one I'm kinda hoping you'll wanna see chara and frisk explore the ruins, also even after that

The big boss fight of the ruins won't be straight after that, I want brook and the readers, (you) love toriel she's too awesome for me too just say NOW FIGHT AS I AM GOD MUHAHAHAHA, you know?

Either way I hope you enjoyed reading

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE: A MOTHERS LAMENT.**

I love this story, I don't think I can stop writing it, damn this train just won't stop,

Firstly thanks, and apologies, to saitama1155

Thanks for the review (sent you a pm for being the first to send me one) and sorry for not including your name in the last story, and incase you haven't read it yet, (which is understandable, I'll reiterate,) when I said as brook, I'm not as strong as zoro I meant he can't lift as much,

or if you meant when in the last chapter I wrote 'his skill with a blade won't do much against monsters like undyne or papyrus I meant like how they're capable of attacks from all sides, brooks sheer speed would pretty much provide an edge against such foes as well.

And other than a question about 'straw hat power rankings' that's all I wrote but mulling it over more I thought, maybe he meant about how the fight with flowey went than don't worry that was for three reasons, one: flowey cheated luring brook into a fight in other words making brook 'challenge' him ment flowey got to go first,

two: brook didn't want to fight him seriously on the off chance he knew where his friends are,

Three: not only did brook fall from Toby fox knows how far, but didn't think a talking flower could do as much as he could, (I mean would you see a talking flower as threatening before undertale?,)

Also I haven't gotten any ridicule for the Chara/Frisk not smut strip yet

(which makes me think it ether due to not many people reading this or no ones made it to that part yet)

in fact I'm mostly writing this next part to myself and seeing if you guys agree,

one should I change it too they just took off there jumpers?, or leave it how it is?, (I'm not gonna change yet as the story is rated teen and they didn't do anything but hugging,)

and two, (as I know someone down the line might mention it) when chara took frisks jumper off she was mostly trying to embarrass a girl she liked but figured that it might ease the tension as well,

she's not a rapist, just a horny teenager,

and three when frisk asked her if she wanted a kiss, it was because the frisk in this story is very observant, like how she noticed toriel acting weird with Brook, and figured out Chara likes her from how she talked to her, and when she begged Chara not to tell toriel it's because almost all abused victims are told that ether A:'No one cares about you, And no one would ever want to save you' or B:'it's your fault' and in Frisk's case C:all of the above, not to mention that frisk just got here, and was probably ashamed of her scars and bruises, and didn't know how toriel would take it, hence why Chara stripped (showing her she was abused as well) and got her to get the picture, which is where we left of

Also no one is trying to gut me for making frisk talk so I'll take it as your fine with that,

Sorry for brook not making any bone related humour, Too be honest I kinda wanna save it for when Brook finally meets sans mostly to annoy papyrus, also there's only so much bone jokes I can do so yeah,

And I meant to mention this before but, I'm going to have to say it here, the fighting in this story aren't going to be turn based like in the game, but rather more like this, Brook ran at, let say asgore, and jumped, meanwhile Chara (I'll get into that in this chapter,) swings a knife at him in attempt to distance him from her, okay?, oh and fighting will be explained in this chapter too,

Also I forgot to put the ages of the characters in so I'll do it now,

Brook:91 ( he's been reunited with the straw hats for a year)

Frisk: 19 the day before she fell (which will be important for later)

Chara: 21 biological 29 chronologically, (yes it's been eight years)

Toriel:106 chronologically (she stopped physically ageing around 37)

Asgrore:102 chronologically (stopped physically ageing around 33)

sans:46

Papyrus:24

Flowey:32

With all that out of the way

Let's begin,

 **FRISK'S POV**

I couldn't believe it, she pointed to a picture with toriel, a goat monster that was quite a bit larger than Brook, (I think brook would be a foot taller than toriel,) a small goat boy he looked around five, but the one that truly caught my attention was her, her green and yellow striped jumper, the faint red eyes, it was her it couldn't be any one else, she was smiling, yet despite all of the questions this should have made me ask, all I could think was "you have a pretty smile," "aww thanks,"

wait what I blushed and said "what, you can hear my thoughts?,"

"ohh yes, your not as innocent as you would have us believe, ehh cutie," came her response,

I blushed did she really know what I was thinking, it could just be her messing with me

I had to be sure "okay then what am I thinking now," I asked and thought of…

Her in a green sundress eating ice cream on the beach,

"Me in a bikini sitting in a bath of chocolate," she answered, great now that's going to get stuck in my head but, I smiled and said "nope," she chuckled and mock moped "darn, I really thought that's what you'd have been thinking about," "but how did you know I thought you had a pretty smile then?," I asked, wondering just how she knew "easy, you said it out loud," I blushed, and she just laughed,

We just sat there but I hadn't forgotten about the picture,

"Listen,"she started, "I know you think it'll be hard to talk to mom, and I'm not saying it won't, but I went through a similar experience, and I felt a lot better after I talked to her about it, okay?," I could feel her care for me, and she was right goat mom wouldn't hate me, she couldn't hate me, I was still scared but now I wasn't alone, I had a friend, "alright I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," I said "but only if you tell me your name," she smiled and said "my names Chara, didn't I say it earlier?," "I'm frisk, and nope," I said glad I'd found someone who knew how it felt being mistreated,

I looked at her, she was so pretty, her brown hair, her slightly red eyes, her pretty smile,

Her yellow and green jump-…

I didn't need a mirror to know my face was as red as a tomato, I couldn't believe I had forgotten, we're both naked,

I quickly found my clothes and put them on insisting she do the same,

She blushed and quickly did as a I asked,

The two of us just sat there blushing, "well," she said "I'm off to be-…," she tripped over the shoe box, and would have been face first on the hard wooden floor had I not caught her, I looked at her face inches away from my own it was so romantic, "my heroine," she breathed, hotly bringing her face closer "let me say thanks," almost there, I thought

Her lips slowly made their way to mine and then,

the ground started shaking, we could have still kissed, I still wanted to kiss her but the second the ground shook she looked a lot more serious and stood up, " damn it," she said looking quite worried, "uhhh," she sighed "come on my little horn dog, I wanna go see mom," she said,

"I'm not a horn dog," I pouted, "your right," she grinned, "you're not a horn dog, you're my horn dog,"

I followed Chara as she went down the stairs toriel told me to never go down,

 **TORIEL'S POV**

Why, why'd asgrore do this, I thought eight years would make him think, but apparently not, at first I had hoped he'd understand what he was doing, and why I wanted no part in it,

He didn't.

So I came here, I took Chara's body with me i didn't want to think what might have happened if I left her body with him,

At first, I was sad, but then I started to think, and I reassured myself, 'asgrore, my big cuddly fluffy bunnykins, wouldn't really hurt a child'

When the first child fell, after chara and he died, courageous as he was convinced me to take him to asgore, I had hoped asgore would see him and let him go home, when he did I would finally be able to go home and grieve with my husband,

Let's just say after that day, I divorced him,

And after that I swore I would never go their again, and that I would protect any human that fell into the underground,

And child after child six in total, came into my care, and child after child six in total, left me alone, and child after child **died**

I wanted to blame asgore, and that dr…. Whatever his name was, and gerson, and the voice behind the door, and everyone

EVERYONE, I HATED, EVERY, SINGLE, MONSTER, THAT JUST LET THESE CHILDREN DIE!

But most of all I hated myself I should have tried harder, much harder so they wouldn't leave, I failed, as a monster, as a wife, as a friend, but worst of all, I failed as a mother, I will never forgive myself for that,

And then finally I found a child who didn't want to leave,

I was so happy finally someone to talk to, the voice was nice, but I wanted to talk face to face, someone to go snail hunting with, and best of all and maybe worst of all

she looked just like Chara, and if the guilt from seeing a little girl that looked just like mine wasn't enough, she was abused,

just like chara,

she didn't tell me, a mother just knows these kind of things, i knew if I was patient she eventually tell me, I hoped at least,

It felt as if Chara, hadn't died, as if she had been living here with me for all this time,(1)

And that hurt me almost as much as knowing I'll never see ether of my two beautiful children ever again,

And then worst of all this monster came to take her from me, I knew I was being selfish, I really should let frisk decide, but I knew I wouldn't be able to watch Her leave, every child that came here always left me alone,

But I couldn't take frisk just leaving,

the second she called me mother, I knew I just couldn't stand here and let her leave me and die.

The damned monster(2) that wanted to kill my precious little girl spoke, "miss, my name is brook," like I cared what his name is, i was being harsh, but in my mind those who willingly hurt children deserved much worse

" I know it's hard to believe but I'm as human as frisk," I looked straight into his eyeholes, some part of me really wanted to believe him,

"Then how are you walking around as a skeleton?," I asked, I didn't believe him, He looked calm, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

He had me there but what would he say if I should press him on it, "try me,"

I said back to him,

"Well you see," he started "I ate something called a devil fruit, more specifically the revive-revive fruit, it allows one to be able to come back from death, as for why I'm a skeleton, it's because when I died my body was on a ship lost in fog, by the time my soul found my body, nothing but bones, my sword and my tattered clothes were left,"

"You expect me to believe that?," I asked, his story was incredible, in both ways, I'll admit it was an interesting tale, but it's just not likely, I mean 'devil fruit sounds dangerous why would he have eaten one, also it was too convenient,

"I knew you wouldn't," he said, "but how do we resolve this?," he asked,

I hadn't thought about that, I didn't want to fight him, he didn't seem so bad, I really wanted to believe him, I just couldn't, there really is no othe way, I didn't want to do this, but unlike asgore I'll look Brook straight into his eyes or lack-there-of

"Brook," i started " just know I really want to believe you, but I can't let you leave, just in case you're lying, yet I can't let you stay either,"

He looked straight at me and we met each other's gaze,

"Just know," I said sorrowfully "for what it's worth, I'm sorry," the world went black And Brook and I turned white. Except for a pink heart shape over his chest,

 **Vs Brook**

Brook grabbed his cane just underneath where his other hand was,

And separated one from the other,

I was shocked to see him holding a sword, so he had a weapon all this time,

"Did you have that all this time?, why not draw it on the flower that almost killed you?," I asked

"I didn't think I'd need to draw soul solid, on a talking flower, and by the time I knew I would he had disarmed me," he answered calmly

I used my fireball spell and brought a torrent of explosive fire to burn him to ash, he simply stood there as the fire struck where he was standing, "did I get him?," I spoke out loud, the response was not one I was expecting,

"Swallow bond en avant!," came a shout from above, just as I looked up Brook hit me square in the chest with his sword fortunately it was it's sheath

And rather than ending my life the impact knocked me backwards, he flipped behind me and struck my shoulder this time without the sheath,

I could see his sword's tip coved in my blood, I was shocked, but "it will take more than this to stop me Brook," I struck back with my hand, i might not know any kind of martial arts, but I knew enough to that if he didn't want his skull smashed he'd move,

Brook leaned back dodging my fist, pulled his sword out of my shoulder, and when I recoiled in pain he used my back as a trampoline shooting him self in the air like a rocket,

I used my right hand to heal myself, I was used to healing myself so the pain and what litte fatigue I felt was gone instantly, I knew now why he didn't think he'd need his sword again that flower, his movements where so fast Gerson in his prime would have a hard time keeping up, and I wasn't any near gerson's power, hopefully I could at least knock him out,

"Excuse me," I looked up Brook hit me in the face with his sheath, and slashed my left leg with his blade,

I dropped to one knee and quickly tried to heal it befo…, his blade touched my neck,

"You lose," he said, but made no attempt to kill me, I put both arms up in mock surrender, he bought it the second his guard, was down and he turned away, I healed myself, slowly stood up, and knocked his head off literally, his body fell down, I had stopped, "I'm sorry Brook, I didn't want to ki-,

Pain in my stomach, I looked down to see brooks body stabbing me, his body stood and pulled his sword out, and behind him his head was floating until it landed and reattached itself back onto his neck, damn he's too good, at this rate I'll be dead, or worse

With that child killer again, and frisk will be dead, "please Miss, just surrender I don't want to harm you anymore, of course he doesn't after all asgore wants 'his wife' back,

"Brook, I'm done playing around," I said

"So am I," he said,

I used some magic spells I hadn't had to use since the war, first a blast of air to knock him off balance, it worked, next I ripped a large chunk of earth out of the ground and tried to grab his leg, unfortunately he recovered by that time, and slammed his sheath into stomach but I grabbed it and used it to throw him onto the ground and tried to smash him with the rock but was surprised, when he cut right thew it next he flipped away and said "three verse humming," And he vanished "arrow notch, **slash** "

 **Vs Brook**

 **End**

I fell back, alive, but unable to move, Brook approached, and simply stared at me until

"stop it both of you," the two of us turned to see frisk, there and behind her, the one who shouted was, my beautiful baby girl, Chara, I tried to move but I couldn't, she ran to me "mom are you, alright?," I couldn't say anything as i was wrapped up in her arms, a warmth past over me and I could move once again the first thing I did was return the hug my child was giving me we remained like that for a while, i couldn't believe it, and I was so happy to have my child back,

It would be worth all the loneliness, I've suffered for eight years of we could just stay like this for a while.

 **CHAPTER TWO: A MOTHERS LAMENT**

 **END**

Finally this ones done, this so far was my favourite to write at first when I got to toriel's POV she was going to meet frisk and show sometimes the two enjoyed,

But story wise they didn't really spend much time together,

(1) a story where Chara never dies And fled to the ruins with toriel, I have only one question, hands up who want's me to do it

(2) she wasn't thinking about Brook when she thought 'The monster'

Im probably going to be roasted alive, for what toriel thinks about asgore, to be honest though, I really don't care, I mean he probably didn't kill all of them, well not directly any way,

He did on the other hand basically order them to be killed and I can't forgive that, not to say I hate ashore, i actually do like him, he's a verry nice guy and as far as kings go he's one of the best, but as far as personally much like toriel, I'm waiting to redeem himself,

About, toriel who wants her to go with Brook Frisk, And Chara?, you know who does,

me, and not just her I'm thinking sans, and maybe papyrus, no sans won't really be fighting, unless maybe if I … whoops now I'm rambling,

Also sorry bout not explaining chara next time I promise, speaking of next time this might be the last time it's updated day after day, not that I'm doing anything else,

Until next time, Cheers

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR: EXPLANATIONS, PLANNING, AND EXITING THE R** **UINS.**

To saitama1155: actually no, I didn't, but I went back and changed their ages, so thanks man, but her and asgore are still over 100, the reason for that is otherwise brooks the oldest,

And I kinda want the dreamurrs ruling for a long time,

Also this ones not gonna be as long as the others as I'm kinda just waiting for my sleeping tablets to kick in, 

If it comes out the day after though then, meh I probably didn't write much/wanted to spell check something, 

Let's begin,

 **Brooks POV,**

Twenty minutes ago toriel, (I learned her name from Frisk,) and I were fighting, and now we're all sitting at a table, each of us has a mug of hot chocolate, even the one of us who couldn't physically lift the mug, Chara if I had heard right "not that I have the ears for it, Yohohoho," I internally laughed, ahh I hadn't cracked a pun in a while, but any way there's more serious things to do right now,

"So how am I able to touch you and frisk?, yet can't lift a mug of hot chocolate?," Chara asked although from the tone of her voice she didn't expect an answer,

"Well," toriel started sounding happy to both see and hear her daughter, "I'm not really sure, one theory would be that since you've lived in the underground since you were five and absorbed a lot of magic that you're soul 

Would become, strong enough to allow you to sort of bond yourself to frisk, which in turn allows you too interact with her and her clothes, hair and other things as if your still alive, and the magic and bonds me and you share allows me to see and hear you after you unconsciously released enough magic," said toriel who really didn't sound sure herself, "the only monster who would know would be the royal scientist, they might have some answers,"

"Yeah," chara started, "and they might help me get my body back," she thought out loud,

To say we were all shocked would be an understatement, except for toriel who's expression of shock was matched only by her horror,

She stood up and screamed"NO!," not that such a reaction supprised me, I mean a mother who just got her daughter back wouldn't want to lose her again, especially so soon after being reunited with her,

"Mom I know you think it's dangerous but I-,"

Chara started until she was cut of with,

"Now don't give me that young lady, I'm not letting you go out of th-" toriel was interrupted as she interrupted Chara,

"I'll have frisk and Broo-" she tried to reassure her mother but toriel wasn't having it,

"What makes you think I'll let that monster, escort you anywhere he just-" I had heard enough,

"STOP" I shouted, now normally I would calmly interject, but to be perfectly honestI am sick of hearing that I want to harm children, "Toriel, I'm not trying to hurt them, if I was why not simply kill you and take them from you?," I asked hoping she wouldn't want a rematch, unfortunately my words seemed only to aggravate and annoy her,

"Then do it" she said with no fear, "or will you not kill me?, hmph, you wouldn't dare kill me, not while taking orders from my ex," her ex who was that? 

"Why would that stop me?," I asked as polite as one could while talking about such a subject as murder, my words seemed to make her stop, at first I had thought she was still weary from our fight, she seemed deeply in thought, until she finally asked,

"Brook," I nodded "who am I" at first I was tempted to ask if she had amnesia, jokingly of course, until I saw her completely serious, and so I answered in turn, 

"What do you mean?, are you not toriel keeper of the ruins?," I asked cautiously,

The look on her face shifted from fear to shock, from shock to relief, and from relief to sorrow,

after three minutes she finally spoke again this time with tears in her eyes, "Brook, I'm-" I knew what she was about to say but cut her off,

"Now now, there's no need for apologies between friends right," I asked jovially "and besides madam, in your position I would have done the same,"

I could see the relief on their faces, and i was glad they finally understood I didn't want to hurt them, but then I remembered I had forgotten to ask about my crew, "but if I might trouble you all for a favour?, Has any one else come through here?,"

"You mean other then you and frisk?," toriel asked "no I don't think so," she said

So my crew were not here then where are they? Another question popped into my mind and so I quickly asked "could their be anywhere else the might land?,"

" no I doubt it,everyone who falls comes through the ruins," toriel answered with confidence, 

Damn, then where could they be after all, even if I fell alone when they realised what had happened to me, they would have all jumped in after me, I knew they would, so that leaves one option, 

if they fell and somehow missed me as I laid unconscious, and slipped by toriel,

pretty much impossible considering, Luffy would be so amazed by toriel, he'd probably ask her to join his crew on sight, 

Zoro would probably want to fight her, 

Ussop would probably be so scared he might even scream at the mere sight of her, (which I admit I probably would have too, had she not come to my rescue) 

Chopper might both be scared, and amazed, to the point of his reverse hiding,

Franky's eccentric personality (not to mention his new body) would have made it hard to sneak past her, 

So with only Nami, Sanji, and Robin, actually trying to sneak it would be almost impossible, 

but then they've done impossible things before,

Considering all that, I made up my mind, then I said "well then Chara, I'm in, let's see if we can't find this, 'royal scientist'," knowing enough of my crew to know that if I would meet them any where it wouldn't be here, "it never is whenever we aren't in life threatening danger after all," I mused to myself 

"All right!," chara exclaimed, happy I would help, it's not like I wasn't going to, after all I knew how it felt to wake up one day and find out your incapable of anything but wandering around almost aimlessly,

"I have to go as well," chimed frisk which was true considering the two were basically stuck together,

However I knew that toriel still wouldn't let us go, me maybe, but frisk and chara, not a chance,

I looked over to her and what I saw instead was determination, it wasn't as potent as frisk, or chara, but it was unmissable,"fine," she said without a hint of sadness in her voice, and then said shakily "but we leave tomorrow, okay?," none of us could say no the sound of terror in her voice,

And we all went to bed, and slept until toriel woke us up for breakfast, we then followed toriel to the room me and her had fought in just the previous night,

"Thanks mom for everythi-," chara started but toriel cut her of with 

"What are you saying," she started, "you sound as if we're saying goodbye," 

"Well aren't we?," chara asked, "we're going out of the ruins," she stated

"Exactly," toriel happily agreed, "as in, Brook, Chara, Frisk, and me, after all, if you're all so determined to leave the ruins, then I can't leave my only daughters to the care of only one skeleton," she said with such conviction , that I could tell she wasn't taking no for an answer,

With that all said I finally left the ruins,

and was glad I wasn't alone

Chara, frisk, toriel and myself, I wonder if anyone else would join us?,

 **CHAPTER FOUR: EXPLANATIONS, PLANING, AND EXITING THE RUINS.**

 **END.**

Damn this one took some thinking, but it's done 

Soon the next chapter will be up, as In today, 

Hope you all enjoyed 

until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY,**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE TWO BROTHERS**

/Finally meeting sans and your damn straight he's joining the party, probably won't fight much, I mean I can think of a ton of fights he'd be good in, but as of right now he only has three-four planned fight scenes, or else there's no need for anyone else to fight, and I don't want that, as for toriel she's gonna be kind of a mix between a white mage and a black mage (in other words she's mostly going to be healing/buffing the party, but has a bunch of elemental magic atacks, in case she needs to fight,) Chara's fighting style is going to be slashing with knives (she won't be aiming to kill,) and slightly healing herself, she's only coming out for bosses though, otherwise it's just frisk and Brook with toriel cheering them on,

While fighting bosses brook will take his sword out of its sheath, but it will remain in the sheath for random encounters and he won't be trying to actually harm them, he'll be hitting them with his cane, using his normal style of course, at least until he gets another instrument, then he'll be putting bosses to sleep, buffing allies, and a bunch of other stuff,

Also before I forget thanks to all who have reviewed me, you guys really help, especially you saitama1155, but I thank you all after all I know I'm not the best at English, and sometimes what I write just plain sucks,

And I'm nowhere near as talented as most writers, so thanks again

With all that said

Let's begin,

 **SANS POV**

I was doing my guard job when, I got bored, not that was hard to do, but anyway I decided to see if that lady inside that door, wanted some one to talk to,

to be honest, I wasn't felling too good today, not that I ever was,

But I didn't want to worry papruys, He was so excited to catch a human and become a member of the royal guard, I knew undyne wouldn't let him become one, if she had she'd have done it way before now, royal guards had simply to be strong enough, and papyrus was stronger than the other guards, I never had the heart to tell him though, cuz he didn't lack anything, In fact he was the very definition of what a royal guard should be, kind considerate, brave, strong, confident, intelligent, quick thinking, and Cool under pressure,

She wouldn't let him join because he was too kind, even to his opponents, he wouldn't kill them, instead he'd capture them, she couldn't let him know all this time she'd been killing humans, it would break his heart,

And then theres me, depressed, not only because my brother wouldn't ever reach his dream, but I've been having nightmares lately bad ones, i know I'm an adult And i shouldn't let them rattle me, but seeing everyone I know die, and me doing nothing scared me,

Mostly because of how accurate it was,

So I was gonna go talk to the lady, she was funny, I couldn't think while laughing after all,

But when I got close enough to the door, I could see two monsters, and a human, I recognised the human as the one from my nightmares, and one of the monsters as queen toriel dreemurr, the last one was a skeleton, I originally thought it was just papyrus, until I saw not only is he taller, and wearing different clothes, he also has a really nice hair style,

I decided to greet them, but couldn't resist pranking them,

So when they started moving I slipped behind

Them and waited,

 **BROOKS POV**

We had just left the ruins and was about to star walking when toriel asked us to stop

"Goat mom, why are we stopping?," frisk asked curiously,

"I wanted to see if my friend is here," toriel said but after looking around didn't seem to find them, and she sighed

"let's just keep moving, I'm sure we'll run into them," I said and she agreed,

we walked on for a few minutes until,

"Huh," frisk who was behind me and toriel said,

Toriel and I turned only to see frisk looking behind us at- well nothing, "what is wrong my child," toriel asked kindly,

Frisk responded with "I just saw someone following us," Toriel and I were instantly on guard even if we didn't see this person I've see enough to know, that if she was right we would need to be on guard,

We kept our guard up as we walked over a log, that me and frisk tried to move, to see if frisk could use it for defense, we couldn't move it an inch, so we kept walking forward,

crunch*

We all turned back to see the log was utterly destroyed, and this time power walked to the bridge,

Until frisk started pulling toriels robes and my sleeves when we turned around ,

All we could see was a black figure slowly making its way toward us,

"Ahhhhhhh" me and toriel screamed as I picked up frisk and started running, toriel right behind me but just as emcee reached the bridge,

"That, wasn't very nice," we all stopped frozen in fear, "monster don't you know how to greet a new pal?," "turn around and shake my hand," I handed frisk to toriel as we slowly turned, to face this thing, the plan was simple she would run, after I shook his hand,

I shakily extended a bony hand to his now raised one and gripped it tightly, *pffffhht*

I was shocked to say the least,

"hahahahaha, the old 'whoppy cushion in the hand' trick, its never not funny," as if their was now a light on his face I could see him,

"Ahhhhhhh, a skeleton," I screamed, "not that I'm one to talk, Yohohohoho" I said and for once I wasn't the only one laughing, both toriel, and this stranger laughed as well

"Yes," toriel interjected, "your very bone thin," she laughed, as did me and the stranger,

"And a big enough bone headto forget it,"

The stranger said, I laughed, but toriel didn't

"Wait," toriel said "that voice," she said as her face lit up with a smile,

The stranger stoped and heard her voice as well, "that laugh," the two faced each other and started to smile, not that he had stopped smiling,

And both of them excitedly exclaimed (well toriel exclaimed, he just talked) "its you!, the one on the other side of the door!,"

After the two said that they begin to introduce themselves the stranger went first,

"heya, I'm sans, I'd love to make some kinda punny remark, but I'm too bone tired to think of one of the top of my skull, and besides it probably fuzz up the moment," after his introduction I couldn't stop laughing

"Yohohohoho, this guys hilarious," and toriel followed suit "hahahaha, I know right?,"

After a few minutes toriel composed herself and introduced herself, "greetings my boney friend, I am fluffy, but my name is toriel, and you my friend are one sansational comedian,

In fact, your just too humerus," once again laughter was all that could Belen heard in this part of the forest,

They both looked at me expectantly, and I started to introduce myself, "my name is Brook, I'm sorry if I don't seem very lively, but your entrance was just so bone chilling, I thought I died again, my blood curdled when I shook your hand, or it would be if I had any blood, this crowd is lively enough to make me seem dead by comparison, speaking of as a skeleton-of-puns you, my friends have some real rib-ticklers, yohohoho," then three of us laughed and turned to frisk, who was glad the mood had stopped being so tense,

She shyly said, "hi, I'm frisk, and its very ice to meet you sans, but maybe next time try not to make me so rattled, I almost leaped out of my skin," she finished weakly, but we all laughed, until

"SANS, I HEAR LAUGHING ARE YOU OKAY?," a loud voice came from the distance,

Sans looked glad, and then smirked mischievously, "that's my brother, quickly over the bridge," he said and lead us over it,

he pointed to frisk and said "quickly behind that conveniently shaped lamp," she quickly did as he asked

than he looked at toriel, " hide behind my post, he never checks there," she giggled and quickly hid as well,

and finally at me but I had leaped onto his guard post and had hid myself, however I could still see him holding a sign that read 8-10, he dropped the sign as another skeleton appeared,

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT,? YOU WEREN'T AT YOU POST WHEN I CHECKED INSIDE, AND I HEARD LAUGHING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," the other skeleton asked enthusiastically,

Sans calmly answered, "staring at this lamp, ain't it cool?," he then looked straight at the lamp with frisk behind it,

"REALLY SANS?, HERE I AM WORKING, AND YOUR JUST STANDING HERE, STARING AT A LAMP?, HAVE YOU DONE ANY WORK TODAY?," the other skeleton asked,

"Sure I have," sans answered lazily, "I've done, a skeleton," he joked, I was stifling chuckles, and out of the corner of my eye scockets, frisk, and toriel were doing the same, Chara on the other hand didn't look as amused as us, and she wasn't the only one,

"ARGHH, SANS YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR JOKES," the other on said as he stomped his foot,

he then stated calmer "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU SANS," he said "ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN YOURSELF," he almost looked as if he was about to cry, but the smiled and said "IM GLAD YOU SEEM MORE LIKE YOURSELF AGAIN SANS," he said and hugged the smaller skeleton,

Sans looked shocked, and patted his brother on the back "its allright bro I'm okay," he said the tallest of the two then let him go and said

"IF YOU HAVE NEED OF ME, THEN SHOUT MY BROTHER, AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME RUNNING, NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH," and with that the other one left in a rush,

"You can come out now," we all left our hiding spots, and went to sans,

"isn't my brother the coolest," sans said, absentmindedly, "welp better get back to it then," he said as he was about to leave but then stopped and turned,

"hey kid, I'd be careful, I may not care about catching humans, but my brother is a human catching fanatic, but I doubt he'll actually catch you, especially not if you befriend him, oh, and toriel, if I were you I'd probably get a disguise, unless you want someone to recognise you," he hinted and walked off

Toriel looked thankful, and frisk looked encouraged, chara looked happy, and I myself was glad we were getting somewhere,

And so we continued walking through the snow, wandering around the snowy landscapes, but stopped to make a snow man, so that another snow man wouldn't be so alone and he asked us to take a piece of him with us, which we agreed too, frisk held it

When we stopped to make snow angels I heard a very familiar voice, "why're you here, Brook?, as I turned and saw flowey, giving me a bored looked, "doesn't luffy need you?,"

He grinned evilly,

"How-," I tried but he interrupted me,

"Do I know that?," he said still with that grin on his face, "wouldn't you like to know?," he laughed, I grabbed my cane, which only amused him more, "you want to fight again, I think the fact that I almost kill-," he stopped when I disappeared,

shhhhhting* was the sound of my sword as I sheathed it and appeared behind him,

the second I did floweys petals started fall to the ground,

"Let get one thing straight my _friend_ ," I spat the word friend dangerously, "when we first met, not only was I rattled from the fall I had taken, and then was confused, and weary from unconsciousness, but no matter how you look at a flower…," I said as I looked straight into his eyes,

"It never **looks like a threat," I finished,**

He shook like a leaf as he said "this isn't over broo-," he was interrupted one again as I seemed to appear right in front of him, and grabbed his stalk,

"How do you know my captain's name?," I demanded, he shot a bullet at me which I effortlessly destroyed, with a swipe from my cane,

"Maybe everyone lied about your rubber idiot of a captain," he spat venomously "not that the robot, the green haired swordsman, or the cowardly sniper helped much," now I was getting mad, "of course the perverted cook, wasn't very effective ether,"

how did he know about them I needed to know I was about to find out by force when

"Brook, where are you?" I heard frisk call from a far when flowey shot seven fast bullets in her direction, and escaped as I vanished and cut through all of them, in a way he was right this wasn't over,

the two found me and I explained what had happened, the question still bothered me how did flowey know?,(1)

 **CHAPTER FIVE: THE TWO BROTHERS.**

 **END.**

Well that was a good one, I wanted to end it sooner, but then I remembered flowey existed,

and wanted him to try and torment Brook, especially as now not only has he recovered from his wounds, but knew flowey wasn't to be taken lightly,

(1) and the question on ever one is how did he know well, we'll those who have a better knowledge about flowey, _might_ know the answer, and please no spoilers, just in case yeah?

Welp that's all I've got for now, so

Until next time,

 **OUR HERO AWAY.**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHO**


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX: FRISK AND TORIEL VS THE DOG PATROL/SANS AND BROOK, A PLOT REVEALED.**

Damn this chapter was the hardest to think of,

I should give you guys some context, okay so

first: you guys, have probably noticed I almost never describe any area, at all,

that's because I didn't really remember the areas, so last night I was watching jackseptieye's genocide play through to try and memorise snowdin,

It didn't really work considering I wanted to fight doggo, and get some more of papyrus and sans, and more out of flowey all in one chapter,

we only met papyrus, and had flowey return, but two out of four ain't bad,

Second: before I watched jacks genocide, I watched Brook fight ryuma,

and the fight just rocks, I kinda wanted this chapter to include ryuma being brought back,(first I was gonna turn that cave in snowdin with the door inside into the cave of evil from Star Wars and inside was ryuma,) and the would fight, but no matter how much I may want it, I didn't think it would work out so I scrapped it,(might use it as a omake later)

On a side note has anyone heard brooks voice on the funimation dub?, that has to be one of the coolest male voices ever to exist,

Third: was going to be called yohoho vs nyeh-heh-heh, basically Brook vs papyrus, and we were gonna get some sans-X-toriel and some frisk-X-chara,

and while I had less to say about that, the main thing that stopped it is I don't want only Brook to do the fighting,

I want toriel vs people, frisk/chara vs people, you know,? Don't get me wrong most fights are going to be brook vs challenger, but I don't want his fighting style to get old, not that it ever could,

Also as I really want to tease you guys this story isn't going to end like undertale does, and my reasoning is this isn't undertale, I love the game but I don't want this to become 'it's only undertale with Brook', as I hate it when I read an interesting crossover story, and the only thing that changes is the main character,

I think I've done a good job so far but I'm trying to keep myself on track,

Trust me expect a big finale,

Until then this is all I'm working on, as I've uploaded different stories but I don't have the same passion I do here,

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I know it doesn't seem like it, but it really helps guys, with special thanks to saitama1155, for all the helpful stuff I didn't know, seriously thanks man,

Also for those of you who really like this (I know it's early, but I can't stop planning them)

Who wants a sequel?, they won't be put on the site until this stories is finished,(I'm not even going to work on drafts, just list some ideas I like so when this one finishes i can let it sit for a while, as I think of other stories, and then write it,) but I wanted some early insight so I can get my mind off it, my ideas will be included at the authors notes after the chapter,

Also that sans-X-toriel and frisk-x-chara, is going to be included in this story, just not the focus, and also love triangles (as an excuse to get sans/chara to fight whoever,)

Also sorry about the late update I had to go uptown for some shopping, and when I got back I was tired and waiting for skull girls 2nd encore to download on my PS4,

Let's begin.

 **FRISK'S POV**

Me, Brook, and goat mom were making snow angels while chara watched, Until chara said "hey skeletons inbound,"

Me and toriel stopped, and stood up and saw sans and his brother, who noticed us as well

As they saw us they looked to each other and then at us, back to each other, and kept that up until they were even spinning around, eventually they stopped with their backs turned to us,

papyrus was the first to talk "SANS, IS THAT?, A HUMAN," As he looked over to his brother

"Uhh, pretty sure that's a rock," sans said lazily

"AW," papyrus sadly slouched, looking disappointed, and disheartened,

"What's That in front of the rock?," sans asked cheerfully,

He looked over again and shot back to his energetic posture as he stared in my direction his face lit up with glee, he could barely contain himself as he asked, "IS THAT A HUMAN SANS?," in response sans smiled and nodded,

Papyrus looked happier then before and posed heroically and said "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NEVER PASS THROUGH THIS AREA, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DEFEAT, AND CAPTURE YOU!!!, NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!," he laughed while running off,

"hehehe," sans chuckled "don't worry kid, he'll let you go before he turns you over to asgore," he said and followed his brother,

"Well that was… interesting," chara stated,

"Hey," toriel said drawing attention to her "where's Brook?,"

We looked around and saw no sign of the jovial skeleton, chara tapped my shoulder and said "he walked in that direction," and pointed of in the opposite direction of sans and papyrus,

"My children let us go look for him," toriel said and we walked in the direction chara pointed to but we never caught sight of him so I shouted "WHERE ARE YOU BROOK?,"

I instantly regretted it floweys bullets shot straight at me and I shut my eyes,

shhhhting*

When I opened them the bullets were destroyed and Brook stood in front of me, but he didn't seem himself,

He explained to us that flowey led him away from us, and attempted to taunt him using people he cared for, he also said he had flowey trapped until flowey heard me shout for Brook,

"Are you alright Brook," I asked worryingly, ever since we found him he's looking quite distressed,

"Yes," he answered, but he didn't sound as jovial as usual, and then he turned around and started walking away, "well let's not dawdle, we still have things to do,"

I wanted to follow him, but toriel grabbed my arms, "let's leave him for now," toriel said "he seems to want to think, and we need to find sans and his brother," I knew what toriel was doing,

and I in part agreed, we didn't know why Brook wanted to help us, and after being told that people he really cared for might be in trouble,

and his only informant escaped because we distracted him,

Even if he didn't blame us, he would probably rather be alone, at least he had some time to think,

"Cheer up cutie," came Chara's attempt to cheer me up "after all, if he blamed us then wouldn't he have gone after flowey?,"

That actually was quite reassuring, I smiled at my red eyed friend, as thanks, even if I was mad at flowey and worried for Brook, it's not worth moping about, he'll come back, he said it himself we still have things to do,

And so we turned back to where sans and papyrus had gone,

And from there toriel lead the way to town

on the way came upon sans, papyrus, and three doglike monsters,

one was short and had fur that looked like a mask, the other two were taller and wearing robes with axes,

Sans looked like he was trying hard not to attack them,

Papyrus looked close to tears,

"Then numb skulls where is she?," one of robed ones shouted,

papyrus noticed us and tried to speak"SHE'S RI-," but was cut off with,

"Sans can you shut your brother up?," demanded Another of the robed ones with a female voice, "this is serious, if the queen has returned then we must tell asgore, and another human too boot, we'll be famous,"

She continued,

Sans looked like he had enough and said dangerously, "don't forget who actually found them,"

The male robed one annoyingly said "Yes sans, you'll ge-"

But sans cut him off with, "I meant papyrus, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even know they were here," sans's posture looked like he was close to losing his cool,

"SANS CALM DO-," papyrus tried but,

the male robed dog shouted,

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING WOTHLE-,"

I was mad, I may haven't known papyrus or sans for very long but hearing papyrus be insulted so much made me so mad I just shouted "I WOULD PREFER IF YOU DIDN'T INSULT MY FREIND"

They turned to us and, sans looked happy, papyrus smiled as well,

But the others bowed instead, the male one spoke "my queen, please let us esco-"

"No," toriel answered icily, before smiling and turned toward sans and papyrus "are you two alright?,"

Sans spoke first "don't worry I've got thick skin," and simply chuckled to himself,

Papyrus seemed more interested in me however and hopefully asked, "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS?,"

I saw his look and just couldn't help myself, I smiled and said, "of course, who wouldn't want the great papyrus, as a friend,"

He smiled and hugged me, I hugged back I saw chara behind him, shooting him a jealous look,

"Queen toriel, please you mus-," the short one tried, I had noticed it was the first time he had said anything, I also noticed he wasn't looking at toriel, but at a tree

At least he was until toriel interrupted him, "if you want to take me…," she started furiously, and beckoned me over to her, I was still in papyrus's hug and told him, "block Toriels fire," he nodded and released me from his hug and stood with sans again, I stood next to toriel, and pulled out a toy knife toriel gave me, to defend myself,

when I pulled it out I saw toriel assuming a battle stance as she continued "…IT WILL BE IN CHAINS!,"

And the world turned black,

 **FRISK AND TORIEL**

 **VS**

 **DOGGO, DOMAMY, AND DOGERESA,**

Toriel attacked first throwing fire balls,

as I followed behind them i felt chara take over as I jumped, she punched the tall male slashed at the girl and kicked the short one in his 'area' while he was writhing, she used something brooks taught us, and used him as a stepping stone, to grab the girls hair and pulled it hard

the fire which toriel had stopped from colliding with them, soon started to make spinning in the air until they looked like wheels, and shot toward them,

Chara stomped on the girl face and jumped away form them,

The fire was about to collide when,

"NYEH-HEH-HEH" papyrus blocked the fire,

 **FRISK AND TORIEL,**

 **VS**

 **DOGGO, DOGAMY, AND DOGERSA,**

 **END,**

The world returned to normal, and papyrus was standing tall and in a heroic pose,

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT STAND BY AS INNOCENT MONSTERS ARE HARMED!" He stated and turned to them and said "DONT WORRY I WILL DEFEND YOU AS YOU RETREAT!,"

The three dogs gave their thanks to papyrus, and bolted,

When they were gone papyrus ran to me and gave me another hug,

Toriel looked confused "wasn't he going to defeat you?,"

I explained to toriel what I told him, "that was very smart my child," I thanked her

as papyrus offered us a tour of snowdin,

I saw sans walking off and ran to him "aren't you staying for the tour?,"

He responded with "sorry kiddo, maybe next time" he seemed mad like Brook,

Speaking of brook, I wonder how he's doing,

 **BROOKS POV**

damn I've been walking around for hours,

I was mad, at flowey, but mostly myself, I made frisk sad a crime on its self, she was a friend of mine, yet I made her sad,

"Uhhh," came a familiar voice from around the corner,

Cautiously I asked "sans?, is that you?,"

"Brook?, what are you doing here?," came his response,

I turned the corner and saw my friend, he looked tired, well more then usual, he was sitting on a log,

He patted the spot next to him and started staring out into the distance,

As I sat down, I noticed a large castle, it appeared to be what sans was looking at,

Minutes passed nether of the two of us spoke

The silence was calming, and the view even more so,

"Why are you here?" He asked cryptically,

I thought he was being philosophical, so my answer of course was, "why are any of us here?,"

"No, I mean you, specifically," sand stated as lazily possible,

"Well that makes more sense," I answered honestly, "but I'm not quite sure myself,"

I wondered where this was going

but when sans didn't say anything I realised he wanted me to keep going

"I'm looking for my crew," I told him he seemed as if he could be trusted with the truth, "their humans,"

If sans was shocked he didn't show it,

And he put up eight fingers and said, "your captain wears a straw hat and seems to be made of rubber, there's one that kinda looks Like a tanuki that always wears a hat with a cross, a pervy robot, a blonde haired cook with swirling eyebrows, a cowardly sniper with a long nose, a green haired swordsman with-"

"Three swords" I said quietly, hoping he hadn't heard me,

he did Taking a deep breath, "Brook humour me for a minute would ya," he continued talking as if I answered him, "lately I've been having nightmares, Brook bad ones too, yet I've had my suspicions, what if there not dreams, but rather a way fo-, actually never mind, but ether way earlier I took a nap and the nightmare was really bad, your friends were captured, now call me crazy, I know I want too, but if I took you to where your friends are…,"

"then we could confirm if these nightmares of yours, are more?," I asked

he nodded and pointed in the direction of the castle, "they were there," he stated "that is if their here at all,"

I shot up from my seat and got ready to find the others, but suddenly,

I couldn't move, well more like I couldn't walk, I turned to sans and one of his eyes were glowing,

His eye stopped glowing and I felt like I could walk again,

but instead I sat back down and asked "why?"

His response came almost immediately,

With a lazy smile he grabbed my hand and said, "cuz I know a short cut,"

The log we were sitting on changed to a desk, and the surroundings changed as well me and sans were inside the castle,

I looked around and the sight wa-

"AHHHHHHH," I heard familiar screams coming from a different room, I looked to sans,

he was practically passed out,

Quickly I picked him up and gave him an impromptu piggy back ride,

I had to hurry I saw a door just barely open I heard voices, most of them were familiar to me,

"-if you stop struggling, we've talked about th-,"

Sans moved us again, this time we are inside the room hidden on the pipes that were going across the ceiling as there was a small nook in between the ceiling and the pipes that sans and I barely fit,

I looked at sans who was just barely awake,

I laid hem along the pipes while I got a better view,

and I was glad I did,

in the room my crew were contained within specialised cells built to contain each one, and counteract their specific abilities, and my crew themselves looked quite pale,

And their were three monsters standing there, I only recognised one of them, flowey,

the second was a reptilian scientist with a lab coat, black shirt, purple trousers, and a check list that had tons of notes written on it,(2)

The final one looked like a taller, male version of toriel with bigger horns and a cape, "asgore," sans weakly stated,

"So that's asgore?," I thought to myself, he looked the part of king of the monsters,

I was brought out of my thoughts when Nami called out to them,

"You'd better let us go now" she said weakly, as if her life was being sucked right out of her body,

"Now, now," asgore started kindly, which I found quite odd, there his prisoners, yet he speaks as if their equals, "as I was saying struggling will only make it worse,"

Robin spoke next, "if you truly wished us safety, you wouldn't have us in chains," she was as calm as ever, but she looked as weak, and sickly as everyone else,

"Yeah you stupid ox," chimed in luffy, "let us out, so we can beat you up," I was glad to see them in high spirits, but angered by the fact that they're confined within prisons,

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you go," said asgore, sadly "if flowey is correct then you eight will be important in protecting our future, since however I can't control any of you…"

"…he made me and my friends, right king asgore?," came robins voice, but when I looked at her, she was shocked, and staring at someone I couldn't quite see,

The reptile turned and spoke "ahh, wandering about are you, robin?,"

After he said that another robin stepped forward and nodded at him,

"Robin-Chawan?," cried sanji confused, at seeing two robins,

before his eyes turned to hearts and he entered 'pervy mode'

but I couldn't hear what he was saying due to zoro shouting, "how the hell is the-,"

But flowey cut him off saying, "there is a reason you humans wear captured, you see thanks to my… 'future knowledge' that comes with being a time traveler I know that you and your crew mates will be imperative, in saving our race, and so you were collected by me when you all fell into the underground,

And cloned by asgore, and his third best scientist,"

"You forgot one," shouted franky gladly, "and I bet 'soul king' Brook is already on his way," he said with such confidence that it warmed my heart,

"Not that I actually have one," I thought to myself,

"Theirs another one?," asgore asked flowey,

"Who is this 'Brook'?"

"A skeleton your majesty, I hadn't realised he was alive, at the time," flowey answered,

"We must make preparations milord, and warn undyne, if she were to come into contact with this 'brook' she wouldn't realise he's a foe, until to late," the scientist stated and asgore, nodded in response

"Flowey," started asgore, "watch them please," and he walked away,

When they finally exited the room flowey turned to the fake robin and said, "tell the others it's almost time, and remember without me you'll never be real,"

The fake robin flinched, then nodded before leaving as well,

"Soon," flowey said to himself I'll be hole again,"

"Ahem," said sans who was now on the floor drawing floweys attention, flowey took one look at him and ran away,

Sans waved over to me and started to release my crew, I jumped down to join them, their faces lit up upon seeing me, "Brook," most of them said, and then all of them fell over, it wasn't clear what happened to them,

"After effects of the cloning process," called a voice from the door, I turned to see, the reptile

Standing there with a bored look on his face, "in order to make clones of your friends, there own power was used to make exact duplicates, loyal to asgore, of course, I would say their clones are nowhere as strong as your friends normally are, however that doesn't matter, considering that they aren't strong enough to fight back any more,"

"What do you mean by that," I asked going for my sword, but he simply walked by me

"Don't bother with the sword stuff, I only want to see how this plays out," he said with a mad grin "in fact by overhearing all of that you've already made this way more interesting, so I'll tell you about the clones, first ever noticed you're way stronger then the monsters around here Brook?, that's because as you've journeyed around the world, you've become strong, so strong that the monsters here are pretty much pushovers, so after 'proving' floweys from the future, we, me and asgore, went with his suggestion to use that crew of yours to 'safeguard' our people, but their only half as strong as your actual crew, but the longer the clones exist, the weaker you friends become, until finally disappearing forever,"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked cautiously,

"Weren't you listening, I want to see this play out, if floweys story is accurate, then this will be quite the spectacle," he said and sat down in a chair next to a desk covered in papers, at the other end of the room, "I'd go now I only came back as I needed my research notes, and asgore knows how to use a phone," he gathered up his notes and exited the room,

"What now?," sans asked, I knew exactly what to do,

I turned to my captain and said, "captain I need you all to go with sans he'll get you all somewhere safe, I will continue on alone until all of the fake straw hats lie defeated, and your strength returns,"

Nami responded before he could, "no way let's-"

Luffy interrupted her "Nami," he said getting her attention, then continued with, "we currently aren't strong enough to do any thing but get in the way, we'll wait when all of our fakes are defeated, then we'll fight, but right now, we'll only be in the way,"

"He's right Nani-chan, retreating is the best option right now, besides Brook can handle this,"

I nodded to them and left the room to make a distraction, on my way out I found my guitar, and picked it up,

 **SANS POV**

I watched Brook leave and then took them to outside the ruins

"Go inside you'll be safe, I have something I have to do,"

and left them there without a second thought,

And I was back inside the castle, he was standing right there, the reptile scientist, he didn't look like he noticed me,

But I knew better,

"You're still trying to bring him back aren't you, tundile?," I asked, already knowing the answer,

"Dr. sans, of course I am, I never knew why you stopped," he said seriously, with that same mad grin plastered onto his maw,

Tundile, alphys, and I, were all the three top scientists under the top scientist, my dad, dr. W.D. Gaster, out of all of us the one who ended up most like him was tundile, when gaster disappeared, the only two that could even remember his name, let alone that he even existed, was the two at the lab when he disappeared,

me and tundile.

alphys was off sick that day, she couldn't even remember their being another head royal scientist before her, Some did remember that we had one before her, but only three (besides me and tundile) could tell you his name, and finding them was hard enough,

Originally me and tundile agreed to combine our knowledge for a better chance to bring him back,

but papyrus always came first, to this day I never regretted leaving the project in favour of raising my little brother,

But it would seem tundile never stopped,

On his own he had rebuilt the entire lab from the ground up, in a part of the castle long abandoned by asgore,

It didn't take me long to figure out that it was what asgore gave him in return for the straw hat clones,

He must have been pretty desperate, after me and alphys declined asgore's request for our 'help with cloning'

Tundile turned to me and said, "so how is papyrus?, he doing okay?," he smiled like the old tundile the one I used to know as a good friend, before gaster disappeared tundile and I were very good friends,

He knew me well enough to know that I developed a crush on toriel, shortly after meeting her, he never told anyone though, the only thing he said was that I should move on,

I answered, "he's doing great, now he wants to be a royal guard," I hoped he wouldn't take it where I thought he might,

He did, "ahh, just like his moth-," he jumped back to dodge a bone that almost skewered him, he knew I didn't like that topic,

"Ahh, finally getting pumped up sans?, careful wouldn't want you to break your lazy streak," he mocked, as the room started freezing behind him,

A gaster blaster appeared behind me, and bones shot out of the floor, "let it go tundile, gaster is gone,"

Instead of shrinking away in fear he instead bust out laughing, "Yeeehahaha, you know sans, this feels just like the old days,"

We prepared to attack the other, but no matter how this ended I knew it wouldn't be the last time we fought,

Not even close.

 **CHAPTER SIX: FRISK AND TORIEL VS THE DOG PATROL/SANS AND BROOK, A PLOT REVEALED**

Sorry for the late chapter guys as I explained at the top this one took some thinking about,

The result before wasn't going to be much but filler, and set up the next chapter, and while it still doesn't next chapter has been set up,

Next chapter we have not one, not two, not even three but four fight scenes, 

One: Brook vs, three random straw hat clones with Robin of course, (the others will be fought later) and best of all I want you guys to choose them, so leave a review and I'll get to it.

Two: frisk vs papyrus, will mostly be cannon but my ability to make chara and frisk swap places might give us some decent, blows,

Three: toriel vs ??? This one hasn't been set up but I've been planning it, there's no hints to it in my other chapters though, I'm not that clever 

And four: sans vs tundile, my oc I guess, I only just made him so sans had to fight, I think I did a pretty good job not making him a Mary Sue, 

Speaking of tundile, his name is a pun on three things three points to the one who figures it out,

Also there's a reference to one of my favourite spider-man villains in this chapter, the one who gets it gets their name in my next chapter,

Also the sequel ideas currently are,

Felling skeletons, after the events of this story Brook ends up in the underfell au, more fighting and probably an M rating,

Genotale: mostly follows chara and sans, Chara murdering monsters, while Sans(and tundile if enough people like him) trying to get stronger so that he'll be ready for his final battle, while Brook try's to find them and learn why the underground is empty,

Welp hope you enjoyed it,

Until next time,

 **OUR HERO AWAY.**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHO.**


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FIGHT SCENES GALORE,**

Sorry for the long update guys, I couldn't figure out how this would all work out, and also got lazy, okay mostly I'm just lazy,

Also new format for writing and posting chapters I usually write and post from my phone but this chapter was done on my iPad thanks apple.

let's begin,

 **FRISK'S POV**

toriel and i finally made it to snowdin, the three dogs were practically worshiping papyrus,

who was reviling in the praise, he wanted to give us a tour but his newest fans had him pretty occupied, we asked him about the shop he pointed in the direction

we entered the shop to stock up on items, i brought a manly bandana, and a tough glove, toriel brought several cinomin buns, bicicles, and bandages, she and i paid the shopkeeper equally, we exited the shop and stared looking for papyrus, he was at the big chistmass tree looking pretty happy, we walked over to him,

"it's a lovely time of year, don't you think so papyrus?," toriel asked,

"OH YES MISS, I COMPLETLY AGREE I LOVE IT WHEN SNOW STARTS FALLING, OF COUSE ITS ALWAYS LIKE THAT IN SNOWDIN,

i internally agreed i just love snow, chara shook her head guess she prefers summer to winter, toriel looked around snowdin as if she was searching for something than looked to papyrus and said "Excuse me papyrus, but where is your brother?,"

Papyrus looked sad and turned to me and said "HUMAN MEET ME OUTSIDE TOWN, OUR FIGHT WILL START THERE" and then he ran off so fast it was almost like he's trying to out run the wind,

toriel had a disappointed frown mar her face, "maybe he doesn't know where sans is," Chara looked at her and with a hopeful smile said, "hey mom why don't you wait here for him?," toriel looked at Chara and softly smiled, but shook her head, "I can't just leave you two to fight papyrus, he might-"

"Don't worry goat mom if he wins we'll just reset," I said interrupting toriel, "besides sans has to come here eventually," Chara agreed "his house is right there," she said pointing at a house with two mailboxes one had no letters in and read papyrus the other was stuffed with letters and read sans,

Toriel smiled and softly said "thank you both, I will be inside the shop if you need me," and calmly walked to the shop, after hugging us both of course,

Chara and i followed papyrus,

We walked for five minutes until we finally found papyrus, he still looks sad until he noticed me, he shook his head and smiled as he exitedly exclaimed "GREETINGS HUMAN, IM SORRY FOR RUNNING OFF EARLIER, HOWEVER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,…"

The world turned black as he said, "AM RUNNING NO LONGER,"

 **BROOK's POV**

"Where are they?," i said as I continued running from room to room, each one blurring more and more as I sped past still not running as fast as I could, after all I didn't want to miss them, until I finally came upon an open door and stopped so I could see inside, i saw them through a balcony and calmly walked inside, I looked down at them from the balcony I was standing on, there was only four, replica franky who was trying to control the real Franky's franky shogun, clony clony chopper who was checking his medical supplies restocking what he didn't have and making more rumble balls, Sanji's cone wasn't doing much other than drooling over robins clone and smoking, robins clone was speaking to the others "do you all understand?," she asked frantically witch wasn't normal for robin, well no one said they're perfect clones, she continued talking "until we kill the original straw hats we'll never truly exist, if what flowey said is true, then when he gives the signal we kill asgore, tundile, and sans, and all resistance will crumble, and he'll help us become real," she said hopefully,

So that's how he did it he manipulated the clones by telling them that if he helped they'd finally be real, the worst part of this was that I knew what the clones were going through, the time my shadow was stolen I felt like I wasn't real, that I wasn't completely me, that I wasn't the real me,

Unfortunately I have to do this for my friends, so I stepped onto the rail and jumped aiming at sanji I said "Swallow Bon en Avant" he simply dodged and tried to kick me but I blocked it easily, the force of his kick threw me away, but it wasn't even close to how hard sanji normally kicked,

"You all really are only at fifty percent strength, eh sanji?" I said as I removed my sword from its sheath, I'd have to be careful even if they weren't at full strength together they could do some damage, each of them got into a fighting stance, chopper transformed into his horn point form, franky aimed his weapons left at me, robin crossed her arms in the cein fluer pose, and sanji loosened his tie,

The world turned black as they attempt to attack me,

 **TORIEL's POV**

I entered the shop and paused when I saw an old friend, he looked back at me and panicked, "hey, your ma-" "its toriel gerson," i was worried enough with out him being here, he better not be after frisk, chara, or even brook, he walked over to me and calmly whispered "run to the human, asgore sent an assassin to kill them and steal their soul while the're fighting papyrus," and then louder said "it was nice seeing you again toriel," after he left I ran to the edge of town,

I stopped when I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time, someone I'd never want to see again, I was furious when I saw his cape fluttering in the wind with sorrowful eyes he aimed his trident and, then stopped to turn around at me, asgore hadn't sent an assassin,

He was the assassin,

Upon seeing me his eyes widened with hope,

When the world turned black they widened with shock,

 **FRISK/CHARA VS PAPYRUS**

 **FRISK's** **POV**

papyrus charged with a bone in hand and punched us, i barely dodged only to get hit by his bo-ne staff it knocked us far away we were hit by a bone in the back, chara took control and grabbed the bone to slide down it as she did she thew a fire ball at him,

Papyrus turned his staff into a bat knocked it right back at us, chara let go of the bone only to be caught inside the blast that seemed to surprise her, "ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?" Papyrus asked in response i nodded taking control back from chara, i stood up to see that most of the town had gathered behind papyrus and was cheering for him,

I smiled and put on my tough glove and manly bandana, and charged papyrus who threw bones at me I dodged the first by sliding, the second by cartwheeling, and the third by jumping, when I reached him I punched him, he blocked the punch and tried to hit me with his bone which had shot out of the ground, Chara took over and used the bones as a jump aid and as she descended she punched papyrus knocking him down, but without missing a beat he flipped up and launched several bones at us "NYEH HEH HEH, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN, NYEH HEH HEH HEH,"

the first bone was side stepped, the second was grabbed and used to knock the others away and finally thrown at papyrus who punched it into dust, which concealed our advance when Chara punched the dust cloud we were shocked when papyrus grabbed our jumper and tossed us into the sky and then using his bones as stairs he ran toward us and tried to attack us, Chara grabbed him and tried to throw him but he broke the hold and using his bone bat whacked us, which I blocked and chara launched another fire ball this one was to close to dodge he was hit square in his jaw and we all started falling, as we were I noticed goat mom and the large goat man from chara's picture were at the side fighting, I looked to Chara who was so shocked she couldn't move, I took control of my body and said to papyrus "we need to end this soon, toriels fighting someone," in response he nodded and grabbed us, he used his bones to make a pillar breaking the fall completely, he let us go and said loudly enough that the crowd would hear him "WELL DONE FREIND BUT NOW YOU WILL FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK," as he prepared his special attack I quickly realised that papyrus couldn't end this early or else everyone would think he was weak, but I knew a way to end this now as papyrus was about to throw a blue bone i charged him and kissed his cheek,

The result was instantaneous he blushed and passed out, must be his first kiss,

 **FRISK/CHARA VS PAPYRUS**

 **END**

The world turned back to normal as we ran toward goat mom,

 **TORIEL VS ASGORE,**

 **FIRST FIGHT**

 **TORIEL's POV**

I shot fire at that monster who wanted me back and my daughters dead, he used his trident to destroy them but fire shot out of the ground, he jumped to avoid them but the trees grabbed him I looked to my children they delivered a flying punch to papyrus temple,

I looked to asgore with disdain and demanded "how the hell did you know were we are?, and why'd you come personally," i gave him the most angered expression I could muster, if looks could kill he'd be ash if he was even born in the first place,

He kept that infuriating grin on his lips, the one I used to love, "tori please com-" "NEVER," i answered before he even had time to speak,I hate him

He eventually lost his grin "a little flower told me you and the human would be here, I wanted to make sure you were alright humans don't like monsters like us," he said evenly, "i also wanted to see if you were willing to come home,"

I knew it "The only way I'm going back with you, is over my dead body!" He instantly broke out of the trees holding him and just stood there staring at me, untill he finally sighed and looked down, I couldn't see his eyes anymore, I knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to take me back, after all

He might physically be the strongest monster, but in the mystic arts I'm second to none,

He thrust his trident at me I blocked it with an earth pillar the pillar shattered under his power and he swings his trident at me I melt it using fire, which forces him to jump back he thrusts his weapon back and it returned to normal and stopped melting, he charges forward as i prepare to counter his attack,

He thrusts at me but is knocked back by a wooden fist and a water whip, he attempts to attack but stopped when a spear was thrown in between us, the spear itself was entirely blue and clearly constructed by ones magic,

I searched for whom ever would throw the spear, and I saw a monster covered in armour next to them was gerson who looked worried, the world turned normal

 **TORIEL VS ASGORE**

 **FIRST FIGHT END**

I found frisk and Chara trying to run to me but before they can speak I picked up frisk and ran to papyrus the second I reached him I pick him up as well and continued to snowdin, after all there's more important things to do then getting everyone I know killed by picking a fight with the king of monsters,

I'd have to remember to thank gerson, while I could have beaten asgore, the other monsters wouldn't have been kind if anything happened to their king,

For now I have to tend to my child,

 **BROOK VS FAKE SANJI, ROBIN, CHOPPER, AND FRANKY,**

 **BROOK's POV**

Robin tried to grab my leg I dodged by jumping only "escalope" Fake sanji called and quickly jumped and kicked me right into fake chopper who bursted out of the ground knocking me into fake frankys range, this won't end well,

Fake franky immediately changed his stance from 'weapons left' to 'radical beam', as he did arms came out of thin air and grabbed my legs arms and sword,

"FRAAAAAAAANKYYYYYYY RADICAL BEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAM" a golden beam shot from out of his hands and instantly hit me causing an extremely painful explosion,

the blast subsided, the arms disappeared into petals, "CLOVEN ROSE PALM" And a giant palm collided with my face knocking my body back to what I assumed was to knock me through a wall, "SKY WALK" now I wasn't so sure, I looked up and almost immediately regretted it, he had his eyes closed and shouted "collier shot" and delivered a insanely powerful kick to my neck, sending into the floor below I landed with a crash, dust flew every where and the world returned to normal,

They started to walk of when I grabbed my guitar and played "PARTY MUSIC"

They turned back to me in shock, the shock faded when they started dancing, time to end this, "QUINTE TIERCE FANTASIA" I ran past all of them slashing and piercing, stabbing and cutting with such speed anyone else would think I disappeared,

shhhhhhting" the second my sword returned to its sheath franky and chopper had blood explode out of their chests and promptly disappeared, sanji had started bleeding but was quick enough to dodge enough attacks not to die, and robin exploded into petals,

And so it was just me and him,

He straightened his tie and wiped the blood of his jacket, when he was done his leg looked like it ignited, he calmly spoke, "diable jambe, Brook you can't beat me give up," I was surprised he actually asked me to give up, calmly I responded "why would you want me to, wouldn't you all prefer to simply kill me and take my soul?,"

He looked annoyed and responded "we are clones of the straw hat pirates, corrupted because of the science and magic combination used to clone us, for example I have all of the real sanji's memory's, thoughts, and even feelings, however as i and the rest of us are forced to follow asgore's commands, we're not much different then puppets except we can talk, we are forced to fight you as he ordered 'kill any living humans' well that and you attacked first, I'm giving you the chance to give up so I won't hurt you anymore, as you're still one of my crew mates,"

I pondered what he said, it makes sense after all they would have their memory's, but one thing he said bothered me, "What do you mean corrupted?," I asked I never expected him to actually look scared,

He shook as if we were sitting in the middle of a blizzard and said "you'll know what I mean, when you see our Zoro," he stopped shaking and calmed himself down and shot me a look which said 'give up now, I won't hold back,'

I looked at him again and understood "sorry sanji but for our friends I can't give up,"

He smiled and said "may the best man win," he shot forward like a rocket and kicked at me with all his might, I ran at him and slashed relentlessly as ice ran down my blade,

 **BROOK VS FAKE SANJI, ROBIN, CHOPPER, AND FRANKY,**

 **END**

"Kasurita: fubuki giri" and sanji chuckled and shattered his last words were "please… broo…brook, don't fight zoro, at least not yet,"

I mourned for sanji, chopper, and franky, before trying to find the real fake robin,

That really does sound confusing,

 **SANS VS TUNDILE**

 **FIRST FIGHT**

 **SANS POV**

I looked around and saw the room was practically an ice block, which was bad I mean tundile's abilitys grow in colder areas and this place would make anyone from snowdin want a jacket,

I looked back to my old friend he hadn't moved an inch, his hands were covered in ice his legs were to I would have to be careful, the world was still black,

Neither of us were giving the other an inch, the two experimental human killers, were about to brawl,

He grinned insanely before charging me, I turned his soul blue and threw him into a massive bone storm and fired seventeen gaster blasters at him, **love** or no, no monster world have survived that, when his corpse fell down I immediately had fifty bones shoot out of the ground and when his soul shook I blasted it with a gaster blaster,

I was about to leave when, a gaster blaster that looked like a birds skull appeared and glowed red, His soul reformed, and tundile got right back up,

"Gaster blaster model: Phoenix, allows who it imprints upon to come back from to dead, and to do the same for others, but you already know that right dr sans? After all it was made with your mother in mind,"

If he had half as much control with it as i do with mine, then this won't be easy, with that I started smiled, shut my eyes, and said, "do you really want to do this tundile, i mean it's a beautiful day outside, kids are playing, ladies are enjoying the weather, it's on days like these, reptiles like you…,

…should be getting get dunked on," I opened my eyes my left one was glowing blue and my hand was as well, I pointed right at him and threw him into a wall he took it head on and rushed me his hands turned to ice claws and he stretched his arms to slash at me, I let him go dodged and used a faster blaster to knock him back,

Both of his arms shattered but he got back up and charged me again this time he used the ice on the floor to slide at super quick speeds, as he started circling me I kept my eyes on him, and when ice claws became ice hammers I watched as he jumped and smashed the spot I was previously standing on,

He grinned madly and stood at his full height, I looked at him and said "what?, did ya think I was just gonna stand there and take it?,"

He laughed and responded "nope that's just stupid, but even you can't dodge forever," this time I sent a multitude of bones right at him, rather than dodge he grinned and charged them, slashing each one out off existence, and sent ice balls at me, I raised my hand and clicked my fingers a gaster blaster popped into existence and vaporised his ice balls before dissolving, I sent two bones at him that both stabbed him, yet he only grinned and charged right into a wall of bones which slowly brought his life down, unfortunately for me he had some **love** but not enough that my **retribution** would tear him to pieces, I turned him blue again and summoned ten gaster blasters and about fifty bones, i smashed him into ten bones each time he hit them a blaster would fire and chip away at his health, I did this eight times and then combined all bones into a massive pile and smashed him into them, the second he hit them he was blasted ten times by ten blasters,

His soul popped again only for his blaster to revive him, with a grin he shakily stood up again and I saw it his weakness, just then he healed himself, the effects boosted by his gaster blaster,

This time he made a sword out of snow, and slammed the flat of his blade into the floor launching himself up, I dodged several ice blasts and when he dropped down I instantly dodged he's rapidly quickening slashes, until he received a gaster blaster in the face for his troubles, and was sent flying, just as he was about to get up a bone shot through his soul, and promptly died again, this time though instead of coming back he shattered, I quickly ducked a hard hit to my temple which would have killed me,

As tundile stood their before jumping back dodging several bones that tried to pierce him, when he landed a sphere of ice surrounded him,

Arms of ice with knives for fingers attempted to give me a quick cut, but they were turned blue and shattered almost instantly after they formed,

This'll put me to sleep before I beat him, I need to end this fast I'm still inside asgore's castle after all, I looked around and saw it his gaster blaster I turned it blue and threw it into a bone tornado, afterward I summoned a gaster blaster and fired at his sphere, when it blew up I instinctively dodged another slash from tundile, who was now missing his arm, and other then the blood and increasingly mad grin, looked fine, I looked to both his blaster and his sphere, his blaster was fine, his arm was were his sphere was, he must have lost it in the blast, then almost immediately his arm had grown back, and was covered in ice,

We're both breathing hard, neither of us attempted to move, until a voice called out, "tundile may I enter?,"

 **SANS VS TUNDILE**

 **FIRST FIGHT**

 **END**

I moved to the ceiling and tundile answered boredly "of course king asgore," as the room went back to normal, asgore entered carefully and spoke "tundile I need advice,"

I watched tundile raise an eyescale, and he curiously asked "advice for what my king?,"

Asgore unconsciously balled his hand and said "its about toriel," Tundile's expression couldn't have turned form curiosity to exasperation any faster if he tried, "go on" he said practically sighing,

"You see tundile a couple years ago me and my queen split over this whole 'killing humanity' thing, but one year she came back with a child I thought she was finally understanding, until we killed him and she left again, what do you think?, will she ever forgive me?," he asked hopefully, hoping that tundile would be soft and gentle with his answer,

"No I think she hates you," but trust me when I say he wasn't a good shoulder to cry on, asgore dumbfounded by tundile's blunt statement, turned and left in search of a second opinion,

I reappeared on the floor across from tundile, the two of us stared at the other until we both fell down breathing heavily,

twenty minutes later we were fine, neither of us attempted to stand,

"See sans, I told you she'd be available again just takes a little patience," tundile started "just remember I want to be in the wedding," he said

If I had cheeks I'd have blushed, "yeah, I remember us doing this before, when queen toriel first came to the underground, I had a crush on her, while I tried to tell her, you figured it out, we got into a fight and dad ended it," I said casually,

"How did you even meet her anyway,?" He asked curiously,

I took a calming breath and spoke "dad was needed by asgore, he wanted to know about a bunch of different projects we were working on, mom was still alive back then she went with dad and I watched papyrus, well I did until he wandered off, I found him by a very pretty lady who was happily playing with him, that was toriel, eventually dad came out and found us, what he said both made me happy and broke my heart,"

Tundile nodded in affirmation, "sans, when did we become enemies?" I understood why he was asking, before all this me an tundile were friends,

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: FIGHT SCENES GALORE,**

 **END**

Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get to waterfall but whatever you know

Next chapter we explore sans past hope you enjoy

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT: SANS'S PAST, AND PAPYRUS'S FINAL LESSON.

So I've been thinking what is going to happen in this story? I mean last time undyne saw toriel and frisk while papyrus was fighting frisk

I was going to make this chapter all about sans, alphys, tundile, and gaster, with some papyrus and toriel, mixed in, but while re-watching some undertale mob by starbot dubs (they dubbed it don't know if they created it) on youtube (which I wish they made more of) I thought to myself what If we also had papyrus vs undyne who would win?

So after chapter seven which I may return too (to increase the length and action of the fights) I've decided to write this chapter and possibly redo that one sometime after,

Also I know it's kinda been the heroes breezing through fights but trust me it's not going to last, im about to increase difficulty to frisk 300% on nightmare, so it's not always going to be hey we're heroes we always win,

I originally liked how my last chapter turned out but I've decided to take the already written chapter and expand upon it as I unfortunately ruined any suspense I had managed to create, via making the fights build up to nothing,

Also this chapter includes gaster, as I can't write in wing dings his speech will be something more **LIKE THIS** upper case similar to papyrus yet bold, sorry guys it's (to my knowledge) the best I can do,

Also sans and papyrus mother is also in the chapter, but I don't know if anything official has been said about her so I'm gonna call her Ariel, if anyone has a better name im willing to change it, until then Ariel it is, she'll talk _like this,_ so yeah lowercase yet italics,

Also sorry these stopped coming out every day (not that I intended that to last,) first I was dealing with low self esteem, then a family problem came up, and now I have trouble writing this chapter mostly due to I'm not very good at motivating myself (sometimes it's like trying to move a tank by pushing it,) and this chapter is getting hard to write,

This story also might be left for a while, I'm not gonna stop writing it rather I realised i suck at writing serious scenes, so I'm going to try some other things don't worry this won't be cancelled rather I'm going to get this one out and try and write other stuff (one is sans x Chara romance where due to a bet Chara has to be sans maid, another is mostly comedy sans vs the pta is mostly an omage to the pta undertale stories, but with some dan vs, chaos goodness mixed in, i've also adopted a story from multipersonality dex called a voice for touch it's crash x Nina (crash bandicoot) so if you like that kinda thing cand a one shot crossover with overwatch where sans meats his greatest and most evil foe yet,)

With all that said

Let's begin,

 **SANS POV**

Breathing, his and mine was all I could hear,

His sharp breathing told me that he couldn't get the rebirth blaster to imprint on him, which could only be a good thing, unlike me tundile actually had more then one hp and defence, matter of fact he had twenty each his attack is only seven, but seven's enough to kill me however my one attack hits consecutively and due to my karmic retribution it can 'poison' those with **lv** or **love,** not to mention my telekinesis or gaster blaster,

However all this did for both of us was tire us out to the point of almost passing out, in the end one truth still prevails, he couldn't beat me,

Not back then, and not now,

"Ahhh…h…how……long…...has…it…been?" Tundile asked, interrupted only by his own deep breaths he stopped for five minutes to catch his breath, normally i was the one worse for wear after a fight, but tundile didn't seem to be able to move, eventually having caught his breath he continued "since all of this started?, since dr gaster vanished and prince Asriel and princess Chara died?, since were last called each other freind?, cause it feels like an eternity has passed,"

I listened as he talked and was surprised when I realised he didn't seem as insane as he did before and while we were fighting, i asked my own question, his was kinda depressing "Here's a better question why don't you seem as crazy?, finally dropped the act?,"

he chuckled humorlessly and responded bitterly "one of my 'moments of clarity' I assure you they are very few, and increasingly shorter each time, one of the many 'benefits' of a **Love** injection one day I won't even be able to form a coherent sentence, unlike you sans no one is there for me to make sure that I don't lose myself to pure madness,"

I was lucky to have papyrus he had no one, part of me felt bad for tundile, but I knew I couldn't help, I'd only make him worse due to the fact that… well in simple terms **love** plus **love** equals making things worse,

maybe that's why he has the rebirth blaster an attempt to erase his **love** and ease his soul, but without imprinting it onto him he'd never be able to use any of its features except rebirth (or more accurately reanimation) the first of its three functions, its strongest or weakest function depending on how you look at it, and getting it to imprint itself onto him would be impossible as it literally wasn't made for him to be able to wield its full abilities, as it was now it was more of a liability then anything else, after all even if he got back up the power it took to reanimate him was unmeasurable though his ice abilities were trying to regenerate his power but couldn't do so fast enough and thus he's now more exhausted than I am,

"Yeah **love** sucks," I agreed "and to answer your question it was only eight years ago, don't tell me you forgot that,?" As I spoke I could see him start to stand up when he finally managed to recover to a standing position he slowly made his way to a chair in the room when he sat down the door bust open with Brook running into the room, he stopped after seeing me, and regained his composure and calmly walked to my side

"Sans?," he started, looking perplexed, "what are you doing here?, and did you get the straw hats out?,"

I nodded but before I could say anything, Tundile clapped loudly returning the attention back to him, and said "asgore will return shortly, you two had best be off," I nodded he wouldn't have warned me if asgore wasn't close, probably hot on brooks trail I grabbed Brook and the castle disappeared and we

Reappeared where we started on the log near the outskirts of snowdin,

The second we returned I almost collapsed but Brook was faster then I realised and his reflexes weren't to be taken lightly either, "easy," he said his voice full of concern as he sat me on the fallen tree, and continued supporting me despite barely knowing me for very long, "are you alright?, nothing's broken is it?," he asked, if He knew humans could be this kind i wonder…

.w…ould..He...have…made…US?

And before I knew it the exhaustion overwhelmed me and I passed out, into a series of _memory's I never wanted to relive,_

Flashback 8 years ago:

"Sorry I'm late dr, I was-" I started lazily until my never the same (and obviously fake version) of why I'm late, (after being told for the seventh time that napping wasn't a valid excuse I started making them up,) until being interrupted by dr. W.D. gaster himself

 **"YES YES, WHAT A LOVELY AND BELIEVABLE EXCUSE SANS,** **BUT I'M SURE OUR BENEFACTOR AND KING WOULD RATHER A DEMONSTRATION OF THE TWO ANTI-HUMAN WEAPONS I'VE BEEN DESIGNING, WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?,"** came his deep voice, I knew why he was annoyed though it's not every day the king, queen, and their most trusted guards let two experiments battle it out in the middle of the royal courtyard and after fighting each other working together to defeat the two most dangerous monsters in the royal guards, gerson the shelled warrior, and Ariel the quick witted defender,

"sorry," I muttered and followed dad further in to where me and tundile would prepare before heading out and duel, if we impressed the king, yay we'd be thrown into the sweet and definitely not scary or terrifying at all war between monsters and humanity that was brewing, humans are feeling completely justified in killing our prince and furious that us monsters took it personally, well according to dad they are, I didn't really believe him especially considering where this test would be, but that's neither here nor there, back onto the topic of the big test if we failed to impress, welp nothing really, we'd be trained again and again until we got it right,

We finally made it to the core and tundile approached, "you slacker, got lost on the road of life again?," he asked sarcastically, wearing his usual flower shirt and suit trousers,

"nah," I started, "actually I tried to find more lame shirts for you to wear, sorry couldn't find any tacky enough," I responded, a game of ours He'd start with one of my excuses for being late I'd take it from there, it only ended when dad got a headache, he'd usually spend the rest of the week groaning about it, only when we are around though,

Tundile's response was cut off by the good dr saying **"COULD BOTH OF YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE, TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY FOR US,"** the good doctor stated in a extremely frustrated tone of voice, clearly long since sick of our antics,

Just then the sound of footsteps caught our attention, all turned around to see dr, alphys nervously walked toward us while fidgeting with her hands, "e. . . excuse m…me dr, b…but king a…asgore wanted y…to ...know t…that... the d…demonstration," she stopped talking gulped and suddenly looked like she'd rather get hitched to jerry rather then continue her sentence, nevertheless she steeled her self and continued, "has been cancelled," after those word left her mouth she immediately turned and bolted right out of the room,

a hand was on my shoulder and pressing hard without looking I knew dad extremely upset, **"SANS COULD YOU INFORM ME AS TO WHY YOUR LATE AGAIN?"** his voice vas very slow and he used that imposing tone that basically said 'and no excuses or you'll need a super computer to calculate how much of a bad time you're going to have'

I shut one eye, and boardly looked, up my eye glowed blue as our 'warning gazes' met and said sarcastically, "sorry _dad_ that my little brother means more to me than this demonstration does, after all he had some-,"

I spat the word dad as if it was poison (this was normal for us, being at each other's throat I mean,) but he cut me off saying

 **"YOUR BROTHER CAN HANDLE HIMSELF SANS, STOP STALLING AND-,"** this ordeal was quickly escalating, until,

 _"are you both fighting again?, gaster you can't fight our son,"_ we both turnedto see her in her torn ninja garb(1) her skeletal hands were free from her interesting black clothing, she pulled her mask down and said plainly _especially not for something I asked him to do,"_ and winked directly at dad,she dropped a small black ball no bigger than a cricket ball and smoke went everywhere, I immediately noticed another hand on my shoulder and looked up at mum she smiled with care only my mother showed and when I looked around we had reappeared in snowdin's restaurant grilby's where mum and dad met apparently,

She removed her hand and walked toward her stool, and sat down and ordered two bottles of ketchup, She removed her mask and waited for our drinks to arrive,

I walked over to the seat next to her she looked at me and smiled "so son, how's life treating you"

 **Papyrus POV**

Present day

"NGGHHH, WHAT HAPPENED?" I SAID, REALISING I WAS LAYING ON THE SNOW, I SAT UP AND I SEARCHED FOR THE HUMAN OR THE QUEEN, ALMOST IMMEDIATELY I SAW THE HUMAN TRYING TO PICK SOMETHING UP BUT I COULDNT SEE WHAT IT WAS, I GOT UP AND I WALKED UP TO HER AND REALISED THE QUEEN WAS ALSO THERE,

BUT I WAS SURPRISED AND SHOCKED TO SEE UNDYNE'S SPEAR STABBED INTO A TREE, "ah papyrus, are you alright?" THE QUEEN ASKED KINDLY

"OF COURSE, QUEEN TORIEL" I STARTED CHEERFULLY HAPPILY TO HAVE AND CONTINUED "IT'll TAKE MORE THAN A BRUTAL BATTLE TO THE DEATH TO PUT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS OUT OF ACTION"

THE HUMAN HAD SOME STRANGE LOOK ON HER FACE I BELIEVE SANS ONCE REFERRED TO IT AS A 'CHEEKY SMILE'(2) HE ALSO WARNED ME IF A GIRL WAS TO HAVE ONE I SHOULD RUN EXTREMELY FAST, HE WAS PROBABLY EXAGGERATING, "battle to the death? Ohh yeah you mean when I kissed you?" She winked and said "hope you enjoyed it"

I BLUSHED AND A VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT SOUNDED EXACTLY LIKE SANS SAID "welp, should've listened to sans eh bro?" YES SANS VOICE I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM,

"YES THAT, WELL HUMAN I HOPE YOU'll STAY AWHILE WHILE SANS COMES BACK FROM HIS 'SANS STUFF'" I SAID CHEERFULLY YET FEARFULLY, AFRAID THAT MY NEW FRIENDS WOULD'NT LEAVE IMMEDIATELY,

JUST THEN I HEAR A LOUD METAL CLUNKING SOUND STARTED, *clunk* *clunK* *cluNK* *clUNK* *cLUNK* *CLUNK* AND A ROUGH YET FEMININE VOICE THAT I WAS VERY FAMILIAR WITH LOUDLY STATED "hey, did you just say _human?_ Papyrus." I TURNED AROUND TO SEE MY MENTOR AND GOOD FRIEND UNDYNE IN HER FULL ARMOUR,

"OH, UNDYNE IM GLAD TO SEE YOU-" I WAS UNFORTUNATELY CUT OFF BY MY MENTOR WHO REITERATED STERNLY "papyrus is she a human?"

"WELL…YES…SH-" ONCE AGAIN I WAS INTERRUPTED THIS TIME BY UNDYNE DRAWING HER SPEAR AND THROWING IT AT THE HUMAN,

FORTUNATELY I WAS QUICK ENOUGH TO GRAB IT AND THOW IT BACK UNDYNE CAUGHT IT AND SAID "papyrus leave, and tend to the citizens I have royal guard things to do"

"AHH," I SAID HOPING SHE MENT TO ESCORT HER TO THE KING SO HE COULD GREET THE HUMAN PROPERLY, "OF CORSE, JUST REMEMBER UNDYNE THEY WANT TO VISIT THE ROYAL SICENTIST OKAY?"

THE QUEEN SPOKE NEXT HUGGING THE HUMAN NEXT TO HER "ill never let you kill her!" SHE SUMMONED A FIREBALL AND AIMED AT UNDYNE WHO RAISED HER SPEAR IN RETURN

"KILL?" I ASKED I LOOKED AT UNDYNE I COULD ALMOST SEE THE SADNESS THROUGH HER HELMET, I CONTINUED "KILL? AS IN MY NEW FRIENDS THATS NOT REALLY WHAT THE ROYAL GUARDS DO… IS IT?"

UNDYNE STEPPED BACK BUT HER FORM WAS READY TO REACT TO ANY KIND OF ATTACK "papyrus, listen…" SHE LOOKED AT ME AND REMOVED HER HELMET "the royal guards will do what we must to defend the rights of all monsters," SHE LOOKED TOWARD THE QUEEN AND SAID "and you queen toriel are required to be escorted directly to king asgore, with or without your consent" JUST THEN TWO ROYAL GUARDS JOINED UNDYNE AND SHE CONTINUED "so what happens now is entirely up to the three of you,"

I TURNED TO MY ONLY FRIENDS AND SAID "RUN, FIND SANS!" THE HUMAN GRABBED THE QUEENS HAND AND RAN IN THE DIRECTION WHERE WE LAST SAW BROOK, AND SANS,

I TURNED BACK TO UNDYNE AND TWO OF THE OTHER ROYAL GUARDS I. THINK THEIR NAMES ARE 01 AND 02 IF MEMORY SERVES, ALL OF THEM HAD THEIR WEAPONS DRAWN AND LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE ABOUT TO RUN PAST ME BUT UNDYNE STOPPED THEM AND SAID "Papyrus don't do this,"

I SMILED AND SAID "I'M SORRY UNDYNE BUT I NO LONGER WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARDS ANYMORE, NOW I MUST PROTECT MY FRIENDS, AFTER ALL IF I CAN'T DEFEND THEM" I SAID SHOWING DETERMINATION TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS, AS I CONTINUED I SHOUTED "THEN I'D RATHER DIE!"

SHE SMILED AND PUT HER HELMET ON AND SAID "alright papyrus, ITS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL LESSON!"

AND THE WORLD TURNED BLACK

 **PAPYRUS VS UNDYNE, 01 AND 02**

 **BEGIN**

I MADE ANOTHER BONE-STAFF AS 02 CHARGED ME WITH HIS SWORD I IMMEDIATELY BLOCKED, DISARMED, AND KNOCKED HIM OUT,

AND THEN I RAN AND UNDYNE DID THE SAME EASILY ABLE TO MATCH MY SPEED AND SLASHED AT ME WITH THE SHARP PART OF HER SPEAR I SLID UNDER HER ATTACK AND JUMPED TO 01 WHOM TRIED TO CUT ME IN HALF I SMILED, FLIPPED OVER HIM

EASILY DODGING HIS ATTACK AND PUNCHED THE GROUND A GIANT BONE ROSE OUT OF THE GROUND AND LAUNCHED HIM INTO THE SKY,

I TURNED TO UNDYNE AND SHE LOOKED AT ME, SHE CHARGED AT ME, HER SPEAR READY TO PIERCE ME, I SNAPPED MY BONE-STAFF IN HALF AND SLIGHTLY REFORMED THEM INTO MORE LIKE KALI-STICKS AND SPUN ONE IN A CIRCLE AND RAN AT UNDYNE,

WHEN WE REACHED EACH OTHER SHE ATTEMPTED TO STAB ME AND I BLOCKED IT I STOMPED AND A BLUE BONE ROSE FROM THE GROUND AROUND UNDYNE AND THEN MY KALI STICKS GLOWED ORANGE I RAN AROUND UNDYNE AND ATTACKED HER SHE DEFTLY BLOCKED, DODGED, AND COUNTER ATTACKED ALL OF MY ATTEMPTS TO KNOCK HER OUT SHE ROARED AND DESTROYED MY BLUE BONE CAGE WITH A SINGLE SPEAR SLASH,

SHE GRABBED A BOULDER FROM SOMEWHERE AND IMMEDIATELY GERMAN SUPLEXED IT, BEFORE THROWING HER SPEARS UNTIL SHE HAD THOWN 1000 OF THEM

I SLAPPED MY HEAD BUT ELONGATED ONE OF MY KALI STICKS AND TOSSED IT LIKE A BOOMERANG IT KNOCKED AWAY HALF OF HER SPEARS BEFORE RETURNING TO ME I IMMEDIATELY SHORTENED IT AND STARTED TO DODGE THE OTHER 500, UNDYNE CHARGED AT ME AND TRIED TO STAB ME WITH HER SPEAR I BLOCKED AND SLAPPED HER WITH ONE OF MY STICKS SHE FELL BACK, LOST HER HELMET, REGAINED HER FOOTING AND PUNCHED ME SO HARD I DROPPED MY WEAPONS AND SHE SHOUTED "COME ON PAPYRUS! I DIDN'T TRAIN YOU TO BE A WIMP!"

I RETURNED THE PUNCH WITH ONE OF MY OWN SHE TOOK IT STABBED HER SPEAR INTO THE GROUND AND PUNCHED BACK,

I JUMPED BACK AND RAN AWAY UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY GAVE CHASE I TURNED JUMPED AT HER AND PUNCHED HER FACE AS SHE DID THE SAME TO ME OUR FIST HITTING EACH OTHER IN THE FACE AND KNOCKING EACH OTHER BACK BEFORE UNDYNE COULD RETALIATE I STOMPED AND MADE SEVERAL NORMAL BONES TO TRAP HE EACH ONE AT HER NECK AND THEN I QUICKLY MADE A TON OF BLUE BONES TO STAB THROUGH THE NORMAL BONES SO IF SHE MOVED AT ALL SHE'D BE TO INJURED TO REALLY DO ANY DAMAGE TO ME,

SHE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID "alright.… I surrender,"

THE WORLD RETURNED TO NORMAL 

**PAPYRUS VS UNDYNE, 01 AND 02**

 **END**

 **SANS POV**

Still a flashback 8 years ago

after talking about everything with mom (from the weather to the funnyest jokes I told) we left grilbys me and mom re-appeared back in the labs, her mask was back on her face, dad looked like he had calmed down and was smiling again as it turns out the fight wasn't stopped due to me being late,

in fact asgore sent a letter to dad a week ago informing him that queen toriel had thought the idea of monsters fighting each other was distasteful especially during times of war, and wanted to see the experiments for her self first, and due to a mix up in the post office he received the letter a week late,

Of course gaster forgot to apologise to me, not that I expected different after all he never apologised no matter what, instead after mom kissed me and dad and disappeared we went back to work, trying to perfect the war efforts well more specifically project _'gaster blaster' stupid name right I was surprised to find That dad named them not king asgore,_

Three days later,

"SANS, COULD YOU COME HERE?" papyrus voice called I got out of bed and walked to my brothers room I opened the door to see him working on his homework, "IM SORRY TO BOTHER YOU SANS BUT,…" papyrus trailed off I quickly realised he wanted help with his homework after all mom and dad often worked late, he almost never asked me though,

I smiled and said "need some help, bro?" he nodded and I sat down with him and the two of us continued to work until he felt he could do the rest in the morning,

I walked downstairs and grabbed a hot cat from the freezer I heated it up but then I stopped slowly turned made a bone weapon I immediately dodged a slash and jumped to see a strange monster with a knife covered in dust he had a strange mask on and slowly attempted to attack me I was disarmed, grabbed, and tossed to the side this monster was about to kill me when all I heard was a humming sound some familiar tune that made me tired all of a sudden a slash appeared on the masked monster and he fell down and my mom appeared looking greatly distressed and worried I blacked out

A week later and the worst day of my life

Ever said this is the worst day of my life,? I have, and trust me mine is worse after being attacked by a strange masked monster and being unconscious in a hospital for a week, I wake up and who's waiting for me,?

"Tundile…? you really gotta wear that ugly shirt while waiting for me to wake up?," i joked he didn't even react he just looked sad,

Eventually he finally spoke "sans, im sorry but while you were unconscious,"

"your mom died during the war"

I was shocked, angry, but most of all I was completely depressed,

and I only got worst from then on,

she had a beautiful ceremony as it turned out she died saving her fellow royal guards from death and had taken to many wounds and eventually succumbed to them during battle, everyone said something nice about her except dad who was reduced to tears, it was surprising to see him like this, but after that asgore further pushed for his human killing weapons to be ready even though we lost the war, and sealed dads fate,

Two days later the last time dr gaster existed,

with the lv, injections I've been feeling weaker while tundile got stronger, dad explained that it was due to my 'karmic retribution' as it basically turned lv against itself therefore was making me so weak if a human hit me once I'd probably die on the spot, monsters started to be more careful around me after that as if the slightest touch would kill me, I practiced and quickly mastered blue magic, thanks to queen toriel it was an 'im sorry your mom's dead gift' one of the best I'll admit, while I learned my own stuff dad was teaching tundile, as neither knew what he was really capable of,

but I digress, the fight was rescheduled to today, and this is what happened when we got there,

"so, how's tricks sans," tundile asked after seeing me "I can't wait to see what you've learned" he said cheerfully

I smiled and responded "yeah you too" glad to see he was okay

We talked for hours about anything and everything, to the point of just rambling on about nothing, good things never last though so when a royal guard trainie asked us to find dad we headed toward the labs and we started running when we heard the core's warning alarm, I grabbed tundile and we immediately reappeared in the core where dad was trying to find and fix the problem with it

he turned and shouted at us **"THE CORE'S TEMPERATURE IS RISING PRETTY SOON IT WILL MELT THROUGH THE CORE OF THE EARTH AND KILL EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE HUMAN'S AND MONSTERS ALIKE, BUT NOW THAT YOUR BOTH HERE I CAN GO INSIDE TO FIGURE OUT WHATS CAUSING THE PROBLEM, SANS THE COMPUTER, TUNDILE KEEP THE CORE COOL ENOUGH GOT IT"** without another word he teleported inside the core,

I immediately did as he said checking the computer for any diagnosis on the core I could find, all it knew was the cores temperature was rising and fast, tundile was trying to put the core on ice eventually the warning alarm stopped and dad reappeared with a strange blood red scarf(3) in his hands, stating that it was clogging certain areas, gears and other stuff,

the alarms started again this time louder and something wrapped around gaster legs and pulled him into the core gaster grabbed hold and tried to free himself tundile and I ran toward him and grabbed his hands when all of the sudden fire sprayed in front of gaster i immediately noticed the magic blaster just laying their i let my magic envelope it intending to use it as a shield against the flames, but it came to life instead and blasted the fire allowing us to progress we reached gaster I held him with magic and tundile grabbed his arms and tried to pull him out, all we knew next was two pellets shot in front of us, and gaster fell into the core,

and everything changed 

Nobody remembered dad

Mom was dead

the queen vanished after the second human was killed

the king was left to fan the flames

The royal guards had to be able to kill humans

tundile slowly lost his sanity

and I moved me and papyrus to snowdin, 

after all we needed a fresh start 

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SANS'S PAST, AND PAPYRUS'S FINAL LESSON.**

 **END**

phew was that chapter ever hard to write I mean damn I just didn't know how to do one scene (the grilbys scene, originally it was with Brook and they went there immediately after leaving the castle) But it's finally done and don't worry we're not done with sans's past or papyrus yet next chapter we're back with frisk, chara, and toriel, as they look for sans and Brook, and with papyrus as he deals with the knowledge that the royal guards are human killers,

(1) it's a shrunken thrown away power rangers outfit she has a wardrobe full of em the yellow ones her favourite though she only wears it for special occasions, the yellow one was buried in her tomb,

(2) it's actually a flirtatious grin sans told him the wrong word though as he was afraid papyrus would search up flirt and sans was to lazy to deal with that

(3) it's not papyrus's and it was put there intentionally, but by who?

Until next time

 **OUR HERO AWAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**BROOK MEETS SANS CHAPTER NINE: BROOKS MAD DASH TO SNOWDIN, AND PAPYRUS'S NEW FRIEND**

hey, ever thought 'hmm if only I could read more terribly written fanfics by the mediocre writing style of Our hero?,' obviously you haven't, but on the off chance you have, than have some fear as your probably insane, but aren't we all at least a little crazy,? Probably not, but regardless I've actually written more than this story I've written

(1) Voice For Touch (I didn't think of the name, hence its creative title,) a crash bandicoot X Nina fanfic adopted from multipersonality dex,

(2) Delta and Sofia (from bioshock 2) vs the pta (remember when I said I was going to do a sans vs the pta story well not anymore, the little sisters forced me their just soooo adorable,) the first chapter is up but I'm going to re-do it as I feel it should be a better story,

And for all those Skullgirls fans out their who want to see ms fortune enter the ring with beowulf as a tag team I've written a chapter for that too, it's called 'like cats and dogs' I'm going to redo the chapter and get started on the next one after I finished this story, (at this rate it will only take fifty million more years)

I'm also thinking about writing several borderlands stories if you want a list it's going to be in the new chapter of Voice For Touch,

The one I want to do most is the darkness (kinda) borderlands crossover with an all new darkness host Clare, yay for progressivenes, and don't worry darkness fans I already know that the darkness can't have a female host, but it will be explained when I get to it, probably if you want the details now? Pm me, I'm not shy on sharing ideas,

With all that said

Let's begin,

 **Brooks POV**

Running, sword in hand and unsheathed, ready for whatever may come, I was piggybacking an unconscious sans, my hand was holding both of his around my neck to make sure he didn't fall off while I was running, you'd probably think I looked badass but. . . "Ahhhhhh, a monster!" I screamed when I saw a snow drake, so I turned around into a 'jerry' "Ahhhhhhh, a monster!" I screamed again, I turned around to run into a whimsum, upon seeing each other we both screamed "Ahhhhhhhh, a monster!"/"Please don't hurt me" and we both fled from each other, yeah this had been happening for about an hour,

Sans mumbled something and I realised I needed to find toriel hopefully she could heal him, unfortunately I have no idea where snowdin is and it's not like anyone was going to tell me- *woooooosh* I immediately sliced a pellet in half and it exploded in my face it threw me back but I was relatively unscathed,

Unfortunately I already knew who was sniping me, evil-usopp who was backed up by evil-Robin, and some dog monster with poor eyesight and knives,

They're why I was running in the first place, unfortunately from a distance it wasn't like I could do much, as I couldn't even see them and sans was incapable of defending himself, and whenever I did stop either arms would try and grab him or I'd be sniped, and while running the dog would try stabing me, it wasn't a very winnable situation especially since this blizzard kicked in, nevertheless I kept running even if I didn't get any where it was slightly better then waiting to die,

Suddenly a leg appeared and tried kicking me in the head I immediately ducked into an arm trying to clobber me I jumped in to a 'usopp shuriken star' slashing wildly I managed to defend myself and sans from them all, as I was landing the dog appeared from behind me and tried stabbing me, I quickly spun around and smacked my atacker with the flat of my blade, Which sent him reeling and knocked him down, I jumped escaping an arm

that tried to grab me and sliced three pellets in the blink of an eye,

In the distance I saw lights around a tree, hopefully that was sno-

Something hit my face *Boooooom* I started falling backwards,

Hopefully I'll make it to snowdin before I die a second time, or sans dies for the first? Time,

 **Papprus POV,**

The fight was over I was sitting at grillbys waiting for sans hopefully he'd know what to do, he just had too have something smart to say that would make the situation better, and maybe even restore my faith in the royal guards,

But according to the patrons sans hadn't been here since last night,

I was hoping he had simply gotten lazy and took a nap somewhere, but even that was discourageable considering he only had one hp, and one defence,

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening and everyone me included turned to see if sans had finally shown up,

But instead of my layabout brother, it was a lizard monster in a lab coat who almost looked stoic if not for the frantic look in his eyes, he saw me and looked directly at me, he stopped and just stared at me,

Normally I stand and greet this stranger but I just wasn't feeling up to meeting anyone I turned back and was attempting to lose myself in my own thoughts, until a raspy, worried voice said "excuse me" a scaled hand tapped my shoulder, I turned to see the lizard monster with a hopeful look in his eyes he continued speaking, "but are you, papyrus?"

Hesitantly I nodded, he heaved a sigh of relief and spoke again "you probably don't remember me, but I was a very good freind of your brothers, and you. . . Well. . . Look just like your mother,"

My mother? I stood up who ever this monster was he knew my mother, that was something I needed to know,

"I can see your anxious to hear about her, but could we go somewhere else?, I'm not the best in public places"

I nodded paid for my drink, and we left to near where I fought undyne, she wasn't there, it was only m _e and him_ amonsteri haven't met, he made two chairs out of ice and sat down in one, he gestured to the other one facing him and I sat down,

"I must warn you, what I'm going to say will be very confusing but I need you to promise me you will save your questions until later, or for sans,?" It was a very strange Request but despite my better judgement I nodded,

he took a deep breath and started speaking "my name is tundile, I met your brother, and mother at a very young age, she was a member of the royal guard and the second best guardsman of all time, under gerson but above undyne, she died in battle while your brother was in a coma, and before you were old enough to remember, and if your brother hasn't talked about her it's probably because he somewhat blames himself for her death, why? I don't really know, I know this is a lot of information, but I don't have much time left so papyrus I need you to do something will you listen to my request?"

He was right that was a lot of info, but not much time what did he mean by that?, seeing a worried look in his eyes I decided to acecpt his request, after all if it was dangerous I would just not do it, I nodded without hesitation,

He sighed with relief again and started talking "listen I can't tell you why but just know I'm slowly going insane, and your my only hope, i need to give you a quick course on - blasters first" strange his mouth kept moving but he couldn't hear one word oh well it probably wasnt important,

tundile snapped his fingers and behind him a bird skull appeared and stared right at me "this" he started "is the rebirth - blaster, its primarily made to give life to that which doesn't have it currently and was made to save your mothers life,

in short she had died to long ago to be resurrected, and this blaster was specifically made for her in mind so even he couldn't use it correctly or at its full power, it has three major functions one, it resurrects you and anyone you don't want to die given that they just died literally a minute ago,

two healing on a molecular level and being able to regrow body parts,

and three the most important ability, **LV cleansing, we'll get into LV later but first, now if you get a - blaster the only way to get the last two abilitys is to have it imprint on you, otherwise your practically wasting your potential, and the - blaster will take more magic just to use it, to unlock the second ability it needs to imprint onto you, and to unlock the third you need to master it,**

(O.h what follows is an explanation on **love** , MY explanation on why sans is so fragile, and other stuff)

Now **LV is very dangerous in the sense that it warps both the body and the mind with even the slightest tinyest amount of LV even the greatest pacifist of all time. . . Would kill, now LV is only gained from killing monsters, so don't kill monsters don't get LV, simple as right? Now it warps the body in certain ways it gives more hp, which in turn makes the one who gained it feel invincible, it also makes 'em stronger, but eventually it slowly wears on them and it ether A slowly drives them mad, or B makes them lose all hope,"**

I had been listening to what tundile had been saying and I had quickly realised what he was saying, he and sans had **LV,** "but wait, if sans has **LV** why is his house so low?"

He smiled and said "very astute, sans also has a - blaster specially the karma blaster made to counteract **LV** , unfourtunatly that's his problem right there, his **LV** and his special ability granted to him via his - blaster are constantly fighting each other, the result has turned your brother into a lazy, hopeless, fragile yet extremely dangerous monster,"

I nodded it made sense, but another thing was bothering papyrus, "so, you and sans have you killed people?"

He simply chuckled and shook his head, "no" he said "but I almost wish I had, just so it would be my fault"

I didn't understand that he had already said that you could only get **LV** through murder, and that him and sans had **LV** , but now he was saying he hadn't murdered anyone, deciding on one more question I decided to ask "just what do you want me to do?"

"Save us, me - and your brother, can you do that papyrus,?"


	10. CHAPTER TEN

Brook meets sans

 **CHAPTER TEN:**

 **JOLLY KING SANS**

Gingi71: thanks? What's this about wattpad?

Let's begin

 **Brook's POV**

I hit the ground hard, the second I did numerous hands sprouted out of the snow covered floor and held me down as evil-Robin, evil-Usopp, and a dog monster approached, they then began separating me from my accoutrement which along with the still unconscious sans had been dropped when I hit the ground,

evil-Usopp had pulled out a small rectangle (O.h remember they've never seen phones) and after a few seconds someone answered, 

"Hello?" evil-Usopp said into the rectangle "Ah sir, we've apprehended the skeletons, Sans and Brook, unfortunately no sign of the other straw hats, we are awaiting further orders" "To the castle? Right could you send some backup?, no issue except one struggling Brook, right we'll stay here, were four maybe five kilometres outside snowdin,"

What to the castle why not simply destroy us, Robin alone could kill us right now, but instead they simply captured us, 

why? 

Evil-Robin turned to the dog man and said "go wait for our back up, he'll give the code word," The dog man nodded and ran back to town, I could only hope their backup wasn't evil luffy or evil zoro,

in the condition I was currently in protecting sans, myself, and fighting one of those two would be suicide,

Then fake sanji's last words echoed in my head,

"please… broo…brook, don't fight zoro, at least not yet,"

I was wondering why he was so Adamant that I not fight zoro, had their zoro become so corrupted that unlike their sanji he couldn't remember his life as a staw hat, or was he just flowey and asgores puppet, ether way fighting him would be incredibly difficult, would luffy be the same? 

I was broken from my thoughts when I noticed Evil-Robin was just staring at me, she started smiling when I looked at her, "So, what did you do to sanji?" Although she was smiling I could see her anticipation, evil-Usopp leaned in as if he wouldn't be able to hear where he was, "Due to his memory's he couldn't destroy me, I was able to defeat him" 

She smiled when i said that, but it was her I'm-hiding-the-fact-I'm-sad smile,

"So that's what happend to Sanji?" A voice I had come to know as my captains, his tone was one that promised pain for whoever pissed him off, i looked up and it wasn't just luffy but flowey.

"Surprised bone bag?" Asked or rather mocked flowey, 

Evil-Luffy looked pissed and said "Bastard, I'll beat you to a pul-" "usopp, Robin back to asgores castle!" Flowey commanded, and after everyone left he turned to luffy and said, "time to get revenge captain, I leave this to you're capable hands," he was about to leave when he turned to me and said "this time, without any bothersome skeletons to stop me, I'll win." And with that he sunk into the ground, 

After he left luffy walked over to me, and took robins arms off me after that he grabbed sans and said "find your weapons, run he gets smashed" nodding I immediately located my blade, and instrument, 

I turned to face him, he crouched over and said "second gear" what appeared to be steam but I knew was actually sweat started pouring out of his body and his skin turned slightly red, he looked at me and disappeared normally I'd be able to keep up with his extreme speed but in my condition

I didn't even see him move. 

A large shadow appeared over me, and looking up only worsened my fears,

"GOMU-GOMU NO" he really was trying to kill me, I turned to the still unconscious sans, and ran toward him, I grabbed him and started running away from the attack,

"ELEPHANT GUN!" Evil-Luffy shouted,

I was fast enough to get to the edge of his attack and jumped before he struck, but the sheer force sent snow every where normally it wouldn't hurt but striking snow with comet-like force would create a snow-tsunami capable of mass damage,

Thinking quickly I threw sans into the air, and left my body to avoid the attack, Somehow it worked, except we didn't avoid the snow that his attack had sent flying, and I lost track of sans, and my body,

I was useless in a fight without my body so I tried looking for it, after a minute I saw a skeletal hand jutting out of the snow and immediately went for my body,

I entered the body and instantly realised. . . It wasn't mine, 

It was sans's 

**Sans POV**

My worst memory's were immediately replaying before my eyes I had grown sick of seeing them die, suddenly I heard something new,

" _Gather round all of the crew it's time to ship out brink's brew,"_ it wasn't loud nor was it quiet, it was brooks voice singing, I turned around to see the back of the jovial skeleton as he played a jovial tune on a violin, he turned to me as he stopped playing and singing, and waved me over, 

I walked over to him and he said "finally sans, your responsive, how do you feel?,"

The odd question hit me like a bullet after he said that I realised I was suddenly feeling. . . Happier? More hopeful, and well rested, also more energetic, 

"I feel great, but why?," I asked a questioning gaze directed at him, 

"Well what do you know about souls?," he asked cautiously,

"A lot, why?" I asked curiously His response was "I kinda entered your body accidentally after leaving my own to avoid a fatal attack from a clone of my captain, and now I'm here," 

"Ah, well then unless you can separate us, we'll be stuck together for all eternity, I'll get a significant increase of power, magic, and all over stats as your human, access to your abilitys, skills, and memory's if you let me, and you become a translucent figure who watches as I do everything,"

Brook had a pensive look on his face before saying "as I ate the revive revive fruit, I could probably separate us, but we'll need to defeat my captain's fake first," I nodded and resolved myself to wake up.

 **Sans? POV**

Waking up I got out of the snow, and checked myself for any injurys, as brook said we had in fact fused, my soul had a green out line and a small upright pink heart inside, and beside me was a translucent brook, he immediately pointed at a grinning… "luffy" said Brook "he's our opponent," 

"So you wanna fight?" 'Luffy' asked eagerly,

"Sure, just gimme a sec will ya pal?" I asked and when he nodded according to Brook his captain was pretty forgetful, apparently enough to forget his orders were to kill both of us, 

I looked around to find brooks body, after I did I gather up his stuff and him, I teleported home to Papyrus's room, and laid Brook on the bed I wrote a message for pappy, 

and turned to leave when I saw it, I knew I couldn't resist, 

I grabbed the kings cape he made me for trick or treating last year, it was blue like my jacket and had multicoloured stars on it, I took of my jacket and put the cape on, turning to brooks body as he chanted "do it, do it do it," I took his hat and placed it on my head and used his boa to stop my cape from falling off, 

I grabbed his cane too, it would be handy if I could use it correctly,

I looked in the mirror, and knew I needed to be taller, so using my bone manipulation I made myself almost as tall as Brook, and looked again something was still missing searching pappyrus's wardrobe gave me the greatest piece I couldn't not take, a rainbow Afro, placing it on my head under the hat, I checked again, "perfect" said Brook and I together, 

I grabbed brooks violin, and gutair, And teleported back to evil luffy, who hadn't moved and. . . Seemed impressed, he practically had stars in his eyes, 

I had his sword cane in my right hand, it felt as if I had been holding it for my entire life, my left hand was coated in blue magic as I approached my opponent, 

Evil Luffy chuckled, " that's a pretty cool getup sans but…" he aimed his palm at me and said, "but it will only take one hit right?" 

"Yohohoho" I chuckled "sorry sir but I'm not sans, I'm…"

I closed my eyes, unsheathed soul solid and held it In my right hand, i then let go of the sheath which started floating behind me, as my left glowed with blue magic, and finally three gaster blasters floated behind me. 

I opened my eyes, my left was glowing blue my right was empty,

"… Jolly King Sans" I said, and as I did the world turned black.

 **Jolly King Sans Vs Evil luffy**

 **BEGIN**

"Gomu Gomu-no RED HAWK" his arm shot forward as steam suddenly started rising from him, I had a gaster blaster block the attack, and lept toward him, I aimed my blade at him and announced the name of the technique as if I'd done it a thousand times "gavotte Bon avant" he tried to dodge but I used blue magic to keep him still, 

my sword pierced him and than I had a bone shoot out of the ground to hit him in the back of the head from behind to surprise him, pulling my blade free I jumped away from him, he jumped at me with a thumb in his mouth and stretched his arm back, biting into his thumb, and then blew into the opening, his arm expanded and then turned black, 

"Gomu Gomu no, Elephant gun" 

Using blue Magic I sent his attack right back at him only twice as fast, as he fell back I had a hundred bones pierce him from behind, he blocked both by turning the parts about to be hit black, 

"Shishishi, that won't work!" He said energetically 

"yohohoho, I can see that, even with the lack of eyes, skull joke! But I'm getting bored what say we end this?" I said back just as energetic as him, 

He nodded as smoke began to rise again and his knuckles turned black, "gomu gomu no…" 

I decided on a feint so I pointed my sword at him and said "aubade..."

We both stood waiting for our opponent to make the first move, until

"HAWK GATLING" he said and what occurred next was an attack that was similar to the first one I'd seen only more of it and faster, 

i used a gaster blaster multi blast to stop his attacks then I teleported in front of him and said "kasuriuta: fubuki giri" and with a slash it was over, 

Or it should have been, but he sprung back to his feet, and smiled before saying "we'll meet again and next time, I won't run out of time" 

**Jolly King Sans vs Evil luffy**

 **First encounter**

 **End**

After he left I teleported back to papyrus' room and Brook and I unfused, 

**Chapter 10 Jolly King sans**

 **End**

Until next time 

Our hero

Awaaaaaaay

YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Family Matters and the straw hats desperate gamble

It been a while no? Well no excuses on my part cause i dont 'ave any

Guruda Emperor exe: im sorry for not updating buddy, but im back, for now,

Also what did you guys think of 'jolly king sans' (the character)

Let's begin.

PAPPYRUS POV

"SAVE YOU?, HOW?" "Here" HE SAID HOLDING OUT HIS HAND WHICH GLOWED GREEN "And when you do, my rebirth blaster will become yours, and you will possess the power to erase **lv** and the ability to ease his pain"

I LOOKED AT HIS HAND AND FOR A MINUTE THOUGHT OF ALL THE TIMES SANS HAD HELPED ME, AND THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS MONSTER HE CLAIMED TO BE AN OLD FREIND OF SANS AND HE KNEW MY NAME BUT COULD I TRUST HIM ESPECIALLY WHEN HE TOLD ME HE WAS GOING MAD?

YES I HAD TO. . .

FOR SANS

AND WITHOUT ANOTHER THOUGHT I TOOK HIS HAND AND THEN SUDDENLY THE WORLD TURNED BLACK

THEN WHITE AS TUNDILE JUST DISAPPEARED IT WAS JUST ME AND THE BLASTER

 **"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER?"** ASKED A DEEP VOICE I SPOKE WITHOUT THINKING "OF COURSE I WANT TO HELP SANS, AND THE HUMAN AND THE QUEEN AND UNDYNE AND EVERYONE EL-". **"NO!"** SHOUTED THE VOICE **"NOT THE HUMAN, JUST THE MONSTERS, HUMANS DESERVE NO MERCY, THEY ARE EVIL CREATURES NONE SHOULD BE SPARED"** THE VOICE CRIED WITH MALICE "NO I WILL SAVE EVERYONE, NOT JUST THE MONSTERS BUT EVERYONE" **"WE SHALL SEE"**

AND THE WORLD RETURNED TO NORMAL,

I LOOKED AROUND ONLY TO BE GREETED BY NOTHING BUT SNOW, TUNDILE WAS GONE IN HIS PLACE ON THE ICE CHAIR WAS A PIECE OF PAPER THAT HAD MY NAME ON IT I PICKED IT UP AND READ IT ALL IT SAID WAS, 'THANK YOU AND GOODBYE' I HAD A FEELING THAT NEXT TIME WE MET WE'D BE ENEMIES,

BUT AFTER SUCH A STRESSFUL DAY I DECIDED TO GO HOME, AS I WALKED THROUGH SNOWDIN ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS WHERE HAD MY NEW FRIENDS GOTTEN THEMELVES? MY QUESTION WAS ANSWERED WHEN I HEARD "Hey Pappyrus" I TURNED TO SEE THE HUMAN AND QUEEN TORIEL WAVING AT ME, BUT NEITHER MY BROTHER NOR BROOK WERE WITH THEM, I JOGGED OVER TO THEM AND SAID "ARE YOU TWO OKAY? DID YOU FIND SANS?" THE QUEEN SHOOK HER HEAD AND SAID "We looked every where, or tried to but when two monsters started fighting outside snowdin we had to turn back, im sorry pappyrus" "THAT'S OK, I'LL BET BY NOW SANS IS BACK HOME BY NOW, IN FACT WHY DONT YOU B. OTH COME WITH ME, THAT WAY WE CAN GIVE SANS AN EARFUL" THEY BOTH NODDED AND SOON ENOUGH WE WERE INSIDE MY HOME

I HAD MADE THEM BOTH SOME HOT CHOCOLATE WITH WHIP CREAM BUT THE MARSHMALLOWS WERE IN MY ROOM, SANS LOVED SPREADING THEM ALL OVER THE HOUSE SO I HAD TO KEEP THEM OUT OF REACH, "HOLD ON A MOMENT AND I WILL GET THE MASHMALLOWS" I WALKED UPSTAIRS AND OPENED MY BED ROOM DOOR TO FIND BROOK PASSED OUT ON MY BED AND SANS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR,

"QUEEN TORIEL, HUMAN, I FOUND THEM!" I SHOUTED AND I HEARD THEM JUMP UP AND RUN UPSTAIRS,

WITHIN A MINUTE QUEEN TORIEL HAD BOTH CONSIOUS AND BACK ON THEIR FEET, AND THEY TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED (A/N Excluding sans past of course)

POV SWITCH FRISK

As sans and Brook told us about flowey and the castle and tundile, i studied the faces of those around me papyrus looked contemplative when sans mentioned 'tundile' and extremely worried when he said he and Brook combined, chara looked sad whenever flowey or asgore was mentioned' and toriel looked angry when asgore was mentioned but worried when they talked about the fight, as the tale ended brook stood. Up and said "so now we have to go forward and face the faux straw hats, king asgore, flowey and tundile, defeat each one and go to the surface" i shook my head "that and find the royal scientist so chara can get a body,"

At that everyone nodded "AHEM" said Pappyrus and we turned to him "ABOUT TUNDILE, HE CAME INTO TOWN WHILE YOU WERE OUT SANS AND HE GAVE ME HIS REBIRTH BLASTER" then his eysockets narrowed and he said "AND HE TOLD ME ABOUT **LV** "

As Papyrus said that I immediately studied everyone's faces, Toriel and Chara were shocked and worried, Brook was confused, Sans . . .? I couldn't tell despite what papyrus said he was still smiling, but he wasn't happy or angry or disappointed he just. . . Was.

Then papyrus turned to toriel and said "QUEEN TORIEL, IM SORRY TO IMPOSE ON A GUEST BUT COULD YOU BROOK AND THE HUMAN GIVE ME A MOMENT WITH MY BROTHER?"

Goat mom nodded and turned to me "come my child let's go," the two of us left and brook closed the door, "where to now" i asked, toriel and brook looked at each other, brook spoke "i suppose we should just wait for sans and Papyrus, so lets go make snowmen" toriel giggled but followed after

 **Sans Pov**

Papyrus watched them walk out and when they had exited he turned to me and with a worried look in his eyes said "BROTHER, A. . . ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" As he asked these I kept thinking to myself 'why hadn't i told him? Of course he'd be worried, i should have told him before tundile maybe he would've been better suited to help me if i had, it's times like this where i fel- he grabbed me and said "AND STOP THAT! YOUR NOT USELESS, CAUSE YOUR MY BROTHER, REMEBER?" I nodded "GOOD, NOW ANSWER THE OTHERS, IN ORDER"

I nodded and took a deep breath, "no im not fine" i said honestly, the second i said no his arms wrapped around me, the denial that had gotten me through some of the hardest years of my life had been shattered by little more than Papyrus asking a very simple question, but it wasnt what he asked rather it's why he asked, he asked because he knew the answer, no point being dishonest here, he tried whispering comforting things to me but he stoped when i said "it's killing me, every day i feel so worthless, and it gets worse as the seconds tick on, even worse if i didnt have you I'd be like tundile, hopeless alone and completely crazy, as for the reason i never told ya, well you'd probably treat me like glass, you'd never let me outta your sight, would force yourself to sit in grillbys all night just so you would know where i am, and eventually you'd give up your dreams for me, and thats something id never allow"

Suddenly he looked sullen, "YES, MY DREAMS. . ." He said in both sorrow and contemplation, i narrowed my eyes "something you want to tell me?" "NO, RATHER THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST ASK YOU" "okay lemme hear it" "IT'S ABOUT THE ROYAL GUARDS," he said as he told me what had happened to him, about defending the human, facing undyne, and leaning the truth about them, i didnt need a mirror to know my eyes had disappeared, "okay,' i said smiling "welp it's getting late pappy, you get ready for bed im going to get some ketchup from grillbys, just as i turned to leave Pappyrus tightened his hug, "NO, YOU CAN'T GO AFTER UNDYNE," "she won't hurt me," i said dismissively "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M AFRAID OF AND YOU KNOW IT," "yeah, fair enough, but next time i see her, her and i will have a little chat"

 **Frisks PoV**

"they've been talking for a while" said chara, I nodded as brook, goat mom and I tried building a massive snow monster, chara looked at something behind me and said "turn around," i looked behind me to see the fish lady in the armour, she had her spear ready and the three dog people from before were with her as were two others I hadn't seen before, "brook, goat mom, the royal guards are back" they turned and then brook froze "but ho-" he started but then . . .

Everything turned white.

 **Tundile's PoV**

I continued fixing the machine, my sanity slowly slipping away, as was my self control, pice by pic the macheinenene saw finalised finalised? No frinalpiseds? I turned to theclock on ym llaw "mmmmh owt syad etal " said whoever said that was it me? "No" i said "it was me" "ho os eh dais ti?" Says i, eh dais ti

Hhe would eb reef rfee f r e e d yes that

Who's tiger? *knock knock* I turned to see walking flower and goat lorde,

"tundile, are you okay?" Asked lorded lorde i smiled a toothysmiled " of course, Chester cheeta is dead, and the underpants gnomes know not to cuddle with me, but enough about the painting, how arent i," then i looked at the clock and growled, it turned to ice and shattered, turning to hem thim whatever I said "sorry about that the clock was late by two days, or was it two weeks? Aye it was two years ether way great saddens" just as fertiliser was about to speak i detrats ym arepo "i am the very model of a modern major general, im well aqunted with the earth and maths stuff im a good guy fi joy dnated blah blah blah" and then i took a bow the crowd rang out into applause and the door slammed shut i was floating in space when a voiced called to me "find snas eh nac pleh su" yes Meami i understand sans always ain't trouble so ill just remove spot from the equations, now where's that clock,

I looked Aron did only to find it smashed to pieces and even worse it was late by three days, i dropped a wrench spanner screwdrivers I don't knew i forgot i was holding and

Who am sans again?

Was he the rubber one ? No that was tundile

Must be zoro yeszzori that was a good film,

I turned to big device and asked my self one question "why isnt there a chair on the ceiling?"

 **Asgore's PoV**

"He's getting worse," i said as I slowly closed and locked the lab door, more for my staffs safety than his, "yes," responded the small flower monster on my arm "he doesn't seem like the same monster anymore," i let out a sigh, "maybe we should stop this. . . maybe she was right," I couldn't help but feel as if i had somthing to do with tundile's state of mind,

Flowey turned to me "come now my liege, tundile has completed his end of the bargain, he cloned the strong humans that I told you about, and the original ones are left so weak they cant stop us, you sent several royal guards, to get the other one i told you about and their report states that not only have they caught her they also captured the queen, and the one i thought was dead, maybe tundile is crazy now, but he agreed to this plan of ours and if you call it off now, all of his work will have been for nothing."

His words sound reasonable, and his logic impeccable, but still my doubts lingered, i shook my head and said "tell the honorary monsters, to meet the royal guards halfway for extra safety, and i want no one to disturb tundile as he is, should he summon me or any other monster or a tempt to escape i need to be informed immediately, understood?" Flowey nodded and sunk into the ground,

It was quiet, i shut my eyes and walked letting my feet take me on a journey, after several corners and long hallways, I entered a room, and opened my eyes, "why here of all places?" I asked, as i looked at the beds of Prince Asriel and Princess Chara, i sat down on chara's bed as i had when she was alive, turning to the wardrobe i had opened it and moved the clothes they had intentionally stacked on top of a cardboard box with the words 'family pictures' on it, carefully lifting the box out of its resting place, i slowly removed the lid, inside were several pictures of all four of us I remembered our old home where they had done the same thing,

I reached inside the box and picked up a single picture, it was our first family photo, it was even framed, they spent their entire allowance on this one picture frame, i smiled as I studied the picture toriel had her arms around the childeren and the biggest smile on her face, Asriel was hugging her back and smiling, Chara had rolled her eyes but couldnt stop the smile from showing, and I was behind them ruffling Chara's brown hair, with a smile of my own,

I must have sat there for an hour or so, as i sat all i could do was compare the differences between back then and now, and for what must have been the thousandth time i could hear Tori's voice echo inside my head "you're a terrible father," "I know" i said to myself, but it's too late to take back all of what i did,

 **SANJI'S POV**

Everyone was restless we all just sat around trying to keep our minds occupied, Nami was counting what beli she had on her, Usopp and Chopper were talking about what they were going to do when we escaped, Robin was reading, Luffy and Zoro were training, Franky was looking for cola, and i was looking for ingredients for food

All in all it was unusually quiet for us, though I know we all wanted to leave and help brook we went in the best shape to fight, and if we were discovered they might check the ruins, we had found the exit of the ruins but figured it be better if we stayed in this house until one of us had our strength back,

loud thud* i turned around to see moss head collapsed the others took notice and gathered around him, chopper, "LUFFY" shouted Nami "I know your mad but taking it out on Zoro is-" "Luffy didnt do this" said Chopper everyone turned to the doctor "he has no external wounds, however he seems to be fatigued," the doctor placed his ear to zoro's chest "oh no, his pulse is fading slowly, but if he dosent get better, he. . . Won't make it out of here alive" Luffy grabbed his hat, "im going out" "No if you go out there you might not be capable of defending your self, and if you are it will definitely draw attention to the rest of us," he seemed to understand her and begrudgingly sat down,

Everyone looked around we knew what caused it the clone was overtaking zoro's power and soon he would'nt have enough to even live, but luffy's idea for once wasnt the wrong one, we needed to tell brook and the others to pick up the pace,and hopefully get more of us out there to help, Turing to Nami I said "Much as i hate to admit it he isnt wrong, though i think it would be better if i went" she looked surprised bu seemed to argue with herself on it, but i could tell she'd need more convincing, "look if i go im fast enough to get to Brook quickly, im careful enough to stay calm and im strong enough to fight if i actually have too," she nodded, and i started to leave the ruins, "HEY BRO" Franky shouted, i turned back to him as he ran over to me, "take me too bro, nami and I talked it over i may not be in top form but the two of us have bettter odds of beating the opposition, and if we find some cola the two of us might be able to take down some of our clones," I considered taking franky, he had a point "okay, but i want you completely serious, no picking fights, don't try to draw any attention to us, and if your cola starts getting to low tell me," he nodded and the too of us ran down the path, despite his cola shortage he seemed to be keeping up,

Hold on moss head, you'd better not die after what we've been though

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **FAMILY MATTERS AND THE STRAW HATS DESPERATE GAMBLE**

 **END**

Sorry it took me so long to write this but now it's out, I'll see you guys in the next hundred months

 **Our hero**

 **AWAAAAAAAAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


End file.
